Star Cards & Hogwarts
by Ayane-chan
Summary: [Chapter 15 Uploaded!] The star cards got loose one day, no one knows why. Sakura & the gang tracked it down to a place called ‘Hogwarts’. What'll happen? Please R&R!!!!
1. Gone!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS & Harry Potter, okay? Some of the characters I made up don't use the characters I made up without permission from me!! ^^ K?  
  
Summary: The star cards got loose one day, no one knows why. Sakura & the gang tracked it down to a place called 'Hogwarts'. What will happen?? R&R!  
  
------  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Gone?! By: Ayane-chan  
  
------  
  
(A/N: Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, are all 14 years old. Ayane is 13.)  
  
[Dream Mode]  
  
Sakura saw her, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and another girl; they were all on an airplane. It was heading towards . . . London??  
  
"Minna, why are we going to London?" she asked.  
  
No one answered. They were just minding their own business.  
  
"Hoee?"  
  
At that Syaoran looked at Sakura.  
  
"You forgot?" he asked.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Sakura . . . the star cards are gone."  
  
[End DM]  
  
Sakura woke up. It was midnight.  
  
"Star Cards - gone?" she asked herself.  
  
She got out of her bed. She could hear Kero lightly snoring. She went to the Star Book, she opened it and . . .  
  
"Hoee!!!! They're gone!!"  
  
------  
  
Ayane: Well how do you like the first chapter? I know it's not much, but I worked hard on it~!!  
  
Myru: Don't worry Ayane-chan.  
  
Ayane: P~L~E~A~S~E review!!!!  
  
Myru: *Sigh* Well stay tune for next time.  
  
Ayane: Oh and this is Myru-san! She'll be my co-host!! ^^  
  
Myru: YuP!!! Ja Ne!!! 


	2. What!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Harry Potter, nor do I claim to.  
  
------  
  
Chapter 2 ~ What?!  
  
By: Ayane-chan  
  
------  
  
Sakura went to Kero. The guardian was still sleeping. (A/N: Well it was around midnight, wasn't it?)  
  
"Kero-chan!!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Kero woke up in a fright. "Sakura-chan! I was still sleeping!!"  
  
"Kero-chan . . . the star cards . . . are GONE!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kero flew over to the book. They were gone, except . . .  
  
"Oy, Sakura-chan. There are still 2 cards left."  
  
Sakura was half way to tears. "Really?!"  
  
Kero held them up. The unnamed card and Hope.  
  
"But what good are these cards . . ." Sakura said.  
  
"Well that means . . . 52 cards left." Kero answered.  
  
Sakura glared at Kero. "Hoee. What's going to happen now?"  
  
"Well we have to capture the cards." Kero said. "AGAIN."  
  
*Sweat drop* "Kero-chan."  
  
"But in the mean time we should get some shut eye."  
  
Sakura nodded. "You're right." Sakura climbed into her bed and tried going to sleep, but she couldn't. All she did was listen to Kero's snores and wait till morning came.  
  
~~~  
  
"Yo, Sakura!!"  
  
"Yes Kero-chan?"  
  
Kero held up Windy, Fly, Shadow, & Illusion. "Look what I found!!"  
  
"But, how???"  
  
"I found them." Kero said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Arigato!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
'How am I going to tell Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan, & Eriol-kun?' Sakura asked herself while she walked to school.  
  
"Sakura-chan!!"  
  
Sakura turned around it was Tomoyo. "Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
Sakura smiled weakly.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"  
  
"Iie. Tomoyo-chan," Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "The star cards are gone."  
  
"Really . . .?"  
  
Sakura nodded sadly. "Only Windy, Shadow, Fly, Illusion, Hope and the unnamed card are left."  
  
"Sakura-chan."  
  
Sakura started crying. "How did this happen?" she asked herself.  
  
"Sakura-chan."  
  
"Daidouji-san, Sakura? What's the matter?" It was Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura went into Syaoran's arms. "The Star Cards are gone!!" she said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I *sniff* don't know *sniff* how it happened."  
  
Syaoran put his arms around her. "It'll be okay, Sakura."  
  
(A/N: S+S moment!! Well I'm not sure if I should make it S+S fanfic too, but please tell me okay!!)  
  
Eriol came up to them. "Ohayo."  
  
"Ohayo, Eriol-kun."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Tomoyo looked down.  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"The star cards are gone." Syaoran said.  
  
"What?!"  
  
*sigh* "Sakura said that they just left."  
  
"But not all of them. Only six are left." Tomoyo said in-a-matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Then we still can capture them." Eriol said.  
  
Everyone nodded. (Except Sakura she was still in Syaoran's arms)  
  
Then Sakura broke away.  
  
"I sense a clow card!!"  
  
------  
  
Ayane: YeAh! Another chapter done!!  
  
Myru: Ha~I  
  
Ayane: Well stay tune next time for the next chapter!!! Ja!!  
  
Myru: Please R+R!! Tell us how you think of it!! 


	3. On to Hogwarts!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Harry Potter. CLAMP & J.K. Rowling do!!  
  
A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, so if it sucks, then, who cares!!!  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 3 ~ On to Hogwarts!!  
  
By: Ayane-chan  
  
-----  
  
"You can sense it, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes but it's not here in Tomoeda, or in Japan in that case either." Sakura answered.  
  
"Then where is it Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"In London."  
  
"LONDON?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Hai. Most of the cards are around a school there."  
  
"Then what are we going to do?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, my cute little descendent," Eriol said with a smile. (Syaoran glares at him). "We have to go to London!"  
  
"Now?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"We have to get permission first." Said Eriol. "And since school doesn't start in while. . ."  
  
Eriol was interrupted by Sakura. "I thought school started today. HOEE!!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Well that's okay, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Has this ever happened before?" asked Syaoran. "Except the time Sakura released them."  
  
*Sweat drop*  
  
"Iie." Eriol said.  
  
"Well then we have one choice," Sakura said. "ON TO LONDON!!!"  
  
'Sakura.'  
  
Sakura turned around to where the voice was coming from. It didn't sound like anyone she knew.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what's the matter?"  
  
'The star cards are in a school called Hogwarts.'  
  
"Hogwarts?" everyone looked at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, what's 'Hogwarts?'"  
  
'It's a school of witchcraft and wizardry.'  
  
"Witchcraft & Wizardry?"  
  
"That's right." They turned to the voice. A girl w/ black hair & red eyes was behind them, she was smiling.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Ayane-chan? What are you doing here?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Oh, well I was visiting." Answered the girl.  
  
"Ayane?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Ohayo!!"  
  
"Ohayo." Tomoyo said. "Do you know where the cards are?"  
  
"Ha~I! They're in a school in London. The school is called 'Hogwarts' a school of witchcraft and wizardry."  
  
"So we have to go there?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yes or the cards will wreck havoc on the entire world!! And since they're stronger now, then the damage will be great."  
  
"Then onto Hogwarts!!" shouted everyone.  
  
-----  
  
Sakura & the gang got tickets (Ayane included.) Fujitaka said it was alright for Sakura to go as long as Tomoyo was going to. Touya was against this.  
  
"I'm not going to let you go with that GAKI!!"  
  
"Onnichan!! I'm going to go no matter what!! The star cards are loose there!!" (Everyone was aware that Sakura had magic and with that Kero-chan became part of their family.)  
  
"Yeah, Sakura-chan needs to capture them, or the world will fall." Kero said.  
  
"Grr."  
  
"Don't worry, Touya, I'm coming with Sakura!!" Kero said. "I'll take care of her."  
  
"Wow, I'm so relieved." Touya said sarcastically.  
  
"Touya-kun, don't worry, Sakura is old enough, I think she should go." Fujitaka said.  
  
"Grr . . . fine."  
  
-----  
  
~Scene change~  
  
"We're going to London!!" Ayane shouted on the plane.  
  
"But, Ayane-chan, do you know where London is?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Ha~I! But I'll tell you guys once we get to London."  
  
"Since the cards are loose again, I get to make some much costumes for Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo said looking starry eyed. "And I get to video tape her!!"  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo-chan, but electronic things don't work in Hogwarts." Eriol said.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Ah, in a past life."  
  
*Sweat drop* "Anyway, so how are we going to get in this Hogwarts place?"  
  
"Oh, I've sent an owl, to the headmaster. He knows we're coming." Ayane said.  
  
"Owl?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Ayane nodded. "Well I'll explain everything once we reach London!!!"  
  
-----  
  
"London!! Here we are!!"  
  
"Ayane-chan, so how are we going to go to Hogwarts?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"On September first the Hogwarts Express will come and take us there!!"  
  
"Is that all?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yes!! Tomorrow is September first so why don't we just stay here in the airport."  
  
"No!!" Sakura said. "We should rent a room at a hotel and something and wait, there."  
  
"Okay!!"  
  
-----  
  
Ayane: Chapter 3 done!!  
  
Myru: Yeah.  
  
Ayane: Come on Myru-san! Be more cheerful!!  
  
Myru: No.  
  
Ayane: T_T  
  
Myru: O_o Leave me alone.  
  
Ayane: Poor Myru-san, well that's it for chapter 3, ja ne!! 


	4. Hotel Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Harry Potter, ok? This is just a fan fic.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 4: Hotel Madness . . . ?  
  
By Myru Kaioh, approved by Ayane-chan!  
  
-----  
  
Scene: At the Alley Cat Hotel  
  
Ayane: Well, since we're checked in, what do we do now?  
  
Kero: Hungry! I want takoyaki!  
  
Eriol: Takoyaki isn't sold here, Kero.  
  
Kero jerks awkwardly. *sweat drop*  
  
Kero: No sweets? No chocolate?  
  
Ayane: There's chocolate. ^^  
  
Ayane dials 5 on the telephone and asks "Hey, room service? . . . Yes, I would like some chocolate delivered to my hotel room. . . . The chocolate is for a friend and me. . . . Thank you, bye bye.  
  
Kero: Yay!!! ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^  
  
Sakura: Don't spoil him, Ayane-chan.  
  
Tomoyo: She's spoiling herself, too, Sakura-chan. *giggles*  
  
Syaoran: So Ayane, will you tell us about this Hogwarts place? It sounds-um . . . odd.  
  
Ayane: T.T DON'T call it odd!  
  
Syaoran flinches.  
  
Ayane: Anyway, Hogwarts is a school of English witchcraft and wizardry, different from the magic you and Sakura use. *glances at Eriol, but doesn't say anything.* They use wands, brooms, and spell books. Wands are for casting spells of an English gibberish. Brooms are for flying. Spell books are for casting spells. You start out as a first year. You collect all your supplies, like wand, animal, and book picking, etc. Then when the September First comes around, you go through a magic portal in the train station to go to Platform 9¾. Once you go though that portal, you bid your guardians goodbye and take the train to Hogwarts.  
  
Ayane pauses to see if everyone is listening, and sees Tomoyo recording her words with her video camera, Sakura listening for more, Kero eating chocolate (room service came already), and Eriol recently challenged Syaoran to a game of chess (and Syaoran was losing).  
  
Ayane: Like Middle School, you get a series of periods . . . and you get points for your victories and loose them if you break any rules.  
  
Syaoran: Darn! (He got checkmated)  
  
Eriol: I get to sit by Sakura at dinner now.  
  
Syaoran: grr.  
  
(Tomoyo was recording them.)  
  
Then the group of adolescents heard screaming from downstairs.  
  
Sakura: Hoee?  
  
Syaoran and Eriol: What was that?!  
  
Ayane: Let's check it out.  
  
The group ran through the hallway to the elevator, Sakura with her staff and new costume (Tinkerbell Style), Eriol with his staff, and Syaoran with his sword. To Eriol's surprise, he saw that Ayane wasn't carrying anything with her.  
  
Once the group reached the lobby, they saw a hideous sight. The glass windows were cracked, the carpet in shreds, objects thrown to the floor bent, people rushing to the elevators in horror; a complete catastrophe.  
  
Kero: I don't sense anything!  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol agreed.  
  
Ayane: That's because the creature who did this doesn't have any magical powers.  
  
Sakura: Hoe??! How can that be???  
  
Ayane: Someone in England has been terrorizing local apartments and hotels. That "Someone" is a really deformed human of super duper human powers; a hunchback.  
  
Kero transforms into Keroberos and jumps in front of Sakura. Keroberos: Look out! A short round creature jumped on top of Keroberos' head and tripped on his ears, and crashed to the floor.  
  
Ayane: *sweat drop* What a way to make an entrance...  
  
Tomoyo: What a comic relief! (recording)  
  
Creature: Darn it, I was so close, too. You people have staffs; your the ones I'm after. Now give me the magic staffs and no one will get hurt.  
  
Keroberos: *sweat drop* Like we would fall for the oldest trick in kidnapping.  
  
Creature: Shut up, you big ugly cat.  
  
Keroberos: *snap* Why you... ROAR!!  
  
Keroberos blasts a fire ball at the creature. "No one calls me ugly and gets away with it!  
  
*Big Fat Sweat Drop In The Background*  
  
-----  
  
Myru: Heh. To think this is my first fanfic... ^^;;;  
  
Ayane: Myru-san, this is your first fanfic... -.-;;;  
  
Myru: Anyway, just R+R please! Ja ne!!! ^^  
  
Ayane: ...  
  
Myru: Nani yo?  
  
Ayane: Iie. Stay tuned for the chapter 5, ok? Ja ne! *whispers* Now she's cheerul.... *whispers* 


	5. Finally!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the Harry Potter series. This is just a fan fic.  
  
------  
  
Chapter 5: Finally!  
  
Scene: The gang is at Hogwarts Express, ready to leave.  
  
"I hope they have chocolate on the train!" said Kero with a grin.  
  
"If they did, you'd cremate another creature that calls you ugly." Syaoran said.  
  
"What was that, Gaki?!" Kero retorted.  
  
~Flashback Mode~  
  
Keroberos: Why you... ROAR!!!  
  
The creature was cremated (or it ran away) after Keroberos' fire ball. Why, you ask? Kero got a boost of fire power with all that chocolate he ate earlier.... *sweat drop*  
  
~End Flashback Mode~  
  
"Come on board, minna, or the train will leave without us." Ayane told them.  
  
In the Hogwarts Express, everyone were found doing their hobbies. Tomoyo was video-taping the the gang; Sakura was writing a letter to her dad; Ayane and Kero was eating sweets; Syaoran was reading Japanese books; and Eriol was practicing binding spells (Kero was the dummy).  
  
Sakura looked up at Ayane. "Oh, Ayane-chan?"  
  
"Yea, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering... Are you going to tell us how you know Eriol?"  
  
Eriol cut in, "Gomen, Sakura-chan; we can't tell you yet. When we meet a certain person at Hogwarts, then we shall tell you."  
  
"Aww... Why?"  
  
Kero cut in and said "It's because it will all make sense once we meet that person."  
  
Scene: Finally, the gang arrived at the Hogwarts entrance, with all the 4th years.  
  
"Wow!" Sakura was stunned as they entered a beautiful room, filled with a few rows of tables and an open ceiling (or so they think...). Kero, who wanted to see, got out of her bag.  
  
"Wow is right." He said.  
  
"Kero-chan! Get back into the purse or you'll cause a scene!" Sakura whispered frantically.  
  
Kero reluctantly went back into the bag as soon as he saw an old man with a long white beard walked toward them.  
  
"Ayane Star, are these fellows the ones?" The old man said to Ayane.  
  
Ayane nodded. "Sakura, meet the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
------  
  
Myru: . . . Well wasn't that boring!  
  
Ayane: Yep. *nod nod*  
  
Myru: ;;;; Stop rubbing it in!  
  
Ayane: =P Anyway, I'm going to make chapter six, so stay tuned. Ja ne!  
  
Myru: Ja ne. . . 


	6. The Cards & a feast

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Harry Potter, but oh well . . .  
  
----  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Mayhem at the Feast  
  
By: Ayane-chan & Myru-san (only a little though)  
  
----  
  
"T-the one? What does that mean?" asked Sakura.  
  
"The star card mistress is what I mean, Miss Sakura." Dumbledore replied thoughtfully. "Your name means 'cheery blossom' in Japanese, doesn't it? That's a unique name."  
  
"Did any incidents happen while we were coming here?" Ayane asked.  
  
"No, none that we have seen or heard of," Dumbledore said. "Please join us in our welcoming feast. You might not have tasted what England's food tastes like."  
  
The muffled voice of Kero was heard from Sakura's bag saying "Yea!"  
  
*sweat drop*  
  
Dumbledore led them to the Gryffindor table, where they saw an outlandish trio of fifth year students. (Guess who??)  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?! What are you doing out here?" an Eriol look-alike named Harry Potter said.  
  
(A/N: Myru-san said that Harry looks like Eriol . . . I don't think so. Myru-san also likes to use big words that confuse people.)  
  
"Oh, Harry. I'm talking to these people, they've lost something of theirs here and they wish to get it back." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Then, it'll take ages for them to get them back. There are lots of corridors and halls and dungeons." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.  
  
"Well, let's hope not." Dumbledore said. "Any way let's go, you wouldn't want to miss the sorting ceremony."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Harry said.  
  
"Will you five follow me please?" asked Dumbledore to Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Ayane.  
  
"Okay." Eriol said.  
  
And the five followed the professor into the castle.  
  
----  
  
Inside the castle . . .  
  
The sorting was finished and the CCS group were standing in the middle of the room waiting for Dumbledore to say something. Everyone was watching their every move.  
  
"Well as you can see . . ." Dumbledore began. "These people are here in Hogwarts, for something is here which is theirs. Please treat these people like you treat your friends and we all will get a long. In any case, just find a place you'd like to sit and enjoy your time in Hogwarts."  
  
Ayane was the first to move she sat next to Ron in the Gryffindor table, eventually the rest just followed.  
  
"Then let the feast begin."  
  
Magically the plates filled up with luscious foods and some foods that didn't look familiar.  
  
"What's this?" asked Ron as he grabbed a green thing wrapped thing with rice vegetables and meat inside. "Looks good."  
  
"Wait don't eat -" Ayane started but she was too late, Ron shoved the sushi in his mouth. "that." He spit it out.  
  
"Yuck!! That's gross, what is that?"  
  
"It's called sushi, where we come from lots of people ate it." Ayane said not turning to Ron, she was too busy trying to get some food for herself.  
  
"Well aren't you miss know-it-all."  
  
*sigh* "You just don't know how to appreciate Japanese food."  
  
" . . . Japanese? You're from Japan?" he said turning to the rest of Ayane's group.  
  
"Japan? That's not a very magical place . . ." said Hermione.  
  
"Well not all of us are Japanese. I'm Chinese." Syaoran said.  
  
"Ah . . . China. Did you know that there was a person named Clow Reed there?" Hermione said to him.  
  
"Clow Reed? What was he famous for?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well . . . he made these -"  
  
She was cut off by Tomoyo. ". . . magical cards. There are exactly 52 clow cards and these cards . . ."  
  
"Each have a special power. . ." Sakura said.  
  
"And if they ever got loose, they would wreck havoc over the world." Eriol said.  
  
"How did you guys know?" asked a very surprised Hermione.  
  
"That's what we're looking for." Ayane said. "Except they aren't clow cards anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked a confused Harry.  
  
Ayane pointed at Sakura and said. "Sakura here captured the loose cards was challenged by Yue and became the mistress."  
  
"And don't forget she changed the cards into the star cards." Tomoyo said.  
  
Everyone looked at Sakura. ". . . no it was nothing."  
  
"Nothing for you." Ron said.  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"So that's what Dumbledore meant. The star cards got loose and now you guys are here to get them back."  
  
*sigh* "Yeah." Syaoran said.  
  
Just then Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Ayane stopped what they were doing and stood up. "I sense . . . a star card."  
  
"But not just one, I can feel all the cards . . ." Ayane said.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were confused. "Where?"  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. Everyone in the room was still, the ghosts, the teachers, and the students all kept their eyes on the Gryffindor table. Sakura opened her eyes at looked at the extra Sakura across the room sitting at the Slytherin table next to Malfoy.  
  
"MIRROR!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
The other Sakura changed into the Mirror.  
  
"Key of the star With powers burning bright Surrender the Wand The force Ignite! Release!"  
  
And with that Sakura got her star wand. Everyone was amazed at this point. "Mirror card, return to the power confine! MIRROR!"  
  
Mirror turned back into a card and want to Sakura. "That makes 48 cards left." Sakura said to her self.  
  
But it's not over yet!! Sakura turned around and right next to Syaoran was a blue fairy.  
  
"Sleep!!"  
  
Syaoran spun around, but it was too late, it got him. Then it got Tomoyo, and then flew to Sakura's side. (She was sitting next to Ayane)  
  
"Windy, release and dispel!" she threw the card out of her pocket and it became WINDY. "Windy, capture the sleep card!"  
  
A web of wind wrapped around the struggling card. "Sleep return to your power confine! Sleep!!" Then Windy & Sleep became cards and went to Sakura.  
  
"Good job, Sakura!" Ayane said. Syaoran & Tomoyo woke up.  
  
"Nani?" Tomoyo said. She noticed the cards in Sakura's hand. "You mean I missed it?!"  
  
*sweat drop* "I'm afraid so Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said.  
  
Sakura & the rest sat back down and Dumbledore spoke. "As I've said, they've lost something that was theirs, if you wish to help them, you may."  
  
"That - was brilliant!" Ron said.  
  
Sakura smiled. "But that's just the beginning!"  
  
----  
  
Ayane: I hope you liked chapter 6!! ^^  
  
Myru: It's kinda long . . . T_T  
  
Ayane: So!! People like long chapters don't they?  
  
Myru: Well I guess . . .  
  
Ayane: Myru's writing the next chapter . . .  
  
Myru: ^^ Yup!! Well keep on reviewing!!  
  
Ayane: YeaH!! Ja ne!!!  
  
Myru: If you're wondering there are exactly - 1,119 words. In this chapter. 


	7. We Switched Bodies!

Disclaimer: We said it 6 times now, but we're going to say it again... We don't own CCS or Harry Potter.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 7 ~ We Switched Bodies?!  
  
By Myru-san, Approved by Ayane-chan!  
  
-----  
  
Scene: Still at the Gyffindor table, the audience gawking at Sakura's amazing performance...  
  
Kero unzipped Sakura's bag and came out to congradulate her saying loudly, "Two in record time! Good job, Sakura-chan! *gasp* Takoyaki!" Kero flew to a plate and started stuffing his face with two takoyakis at a time. *sweat drop*  
  
"Kero-chan!!!" The CCS gang shouted (even Eriol).  
  
"What is that thing?" Ron and Harry exclaimed, while the girls at the Gryffindor table squealed delighty. "How cute!" were most of what they said.  
  
"Nani?" Kero said and looked around. *sweat drop* He was so absorbed in eating takoyaki, he didn't even know where he was...  
  
"That's Keroberos, the guardian the the Clow Cards." Tomoyo said.  
  
Hermione jerked her head back in surprise. "That cute little bear is Keroberos himself??? But doesn't Keroberos look bigger, more like a lion?"  
  
"That's only his temporary form, to save energy."  
  
Harry said, "So this little bear (supposedly a 'bear') is what protects those cards you just captured?"  
  
The CCS gang all nodded.  
  
"Then why were cards here in the first place if this guy protects them?"  
  
"Well..." Sakura said, and looked at Kero. He wasn't even listening to their conversation.  
  
*sweat drop*  
  
Scene: After the feast ended, the CCS gang followed the Gryffindors (who were still gawking at them) to a huge oil portrait of a really fat woman in a pink dress.  
  
"Password?" the lady asked.  
  
Sakura jumped back. "Hoe???!" Ayane comforted the scared Sakura (who thought it was another ghost) saying, "It's not a ghost, just a living picture. It's used to keep Gryffindors in and other house residents out."  
  
A person told the portrait the password--which was 'mirror' *ironic, huh?* and they went in. The comforting look of the house calmed Sakura down quickly. Tomoyo squealed in delight saying it looked absolutely marvelous, and Eriol smiled saying it looked just like it used to.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura and Ayane jerked straight up and shouted "A Star Card!"  
  
"Where?" Everyone asked.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and tried hard to find the card. She opened her eyes and looked back at the portrait hole, which was closed shut. She yanked the handle of it, but it still wouldn't budge. Then she noticed a keyhole under the handle, just small enough for the Star Key to fit.  
  
Harry and Syaoran were at each side of her. "Let me guess, the LOCK CARD?" Syaoran said. Sakura nodded.  
  
"LOCK CARD?" Harry said, "What's a LOCK CARD?"  
  
"The LOCK CARD keeps anyone in a room in and anyone outside of the room out." Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura took off the Star Key and slipped it into the keyhole. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew in front of Sakura as she struggled to twist the key. When she finally twisted it, the portrait hole door flew open and a winged lock floated through it.  
  
"Key of the star With powers burning bright Surrender the Wand The force Ignite! Release!" Sakura chanted as the star key transformed into the star wand.  
  
"Lock card, return to your power confine! LOCK!"  
  
The LOCK turned into a card and floated to Sakura. Kero flew to Sakura saying, "Move over, Gaki. Well done Sakura-chan! 3 cards in one day is a good start."  
  
Scene: The next day after lunch, the CCS gang joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they went to Care of Magical Creatures class. When they got there, the CCS gang all looked up at the part-giant, Hagrid. Sakura, who was scared out of her wits, accidentally fell back and Syaoran caught her just in time. "W-w-who are you?" she asked Hagrid, trembling a little.  
  
Hagrid smiled at laughed. "Yer the lass from the feast, aren' yeh? No wonder yer scared. Las' night was stunnin'! I'm Hagrid, the Keeper o' Keys."  
  
Sakura looked down at her key, dangling around her neck, and then looked up at Hagrid. Hagrid laughed again saying "I only keep keys that Prof. Dumbledore lends me."  
  
Hagrid turned to his students and gestured them to be quiet. Once they did, Eriol and Syaoran jerked. "A card... is here."  
  
As Harry and Malfoy were sneering at eachother as they always have, Harry said an English remark that made Malfoy mad. He grabbed Harry by the collar, and out of nowhere, a stone statue of a large chameleon appeared.  
  
"Run! That's the CHANGE-" Kero said, but it was too late. The stone chameleon turned blue with bright crazy-looking eyes and jumped on Harry and Malfoy, pushing them to the ground. "...CARD."  
  
Harry and Malfoy blinked and looked up. "Harry-kun, are you all right?" Sakura asked. To all the Gryffindors' and Slytherins' surprise, Malfoy answered in Harry's voice "Yea, I'm fine." He was about to push his eyeglasses over the bridge of his nose, but he noticed he had no eyeglasses on. Malfoy looked at Harry, and jumped up. He then looked at himself. "What in the world?!"  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy and did the same. Sakura, Kero, and Syaoran walked up to them.  
  
"Harry-kun, Malfoy... that was the CHANGE CARD..." Sakura started.  
  
"If any two or more people were to touch it..." Syaoran added.  
  
"...Then they will switch bodies." Kero finished.  
  
"What?! Harry (Malfoy) shouted. "We switched BODIES?!"  
  
"Me? In Malfoy's body?? Of all people, why me?" Malfoy pointed at himself, confused and stunned.  
  
"Just be glad the switch isn't permanent. It only lasts for a day. If you go to the same place and at same time of when the CHANGE CARD got you, you'll switch back."  
  
"Oh, that's good to know," Ron said sarcastically, "Good to know I have to hang out with Malfoy in the flesh for a whole day!" Malfoy (Harry) looked at himself (Malfoy's body) and agreed.  
  
"We must report to Proffessor Dumbledore about this. Maybe he can do something about it," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Sure, we can tell Dumbledore-sama of what happened, but there's nothing he can do that can change them back. Only Sakura can do that." Ayane said.  
  
"But still-" Hermione started, but she was cut off by Tomoyo again. "... Ayane-chan's right. Sakura is the only one with the power to change this. And since Slytherins can't go into a Gryffindor House, and since Grffindor can't go into a Slytherin House, they will both have to sleep at a cottage or vacant room."  
  
Malfoy looked at Hagrid quickly. Hagrid hesitated, but then agreed to let Malfoy and Harry stay the night, for the real Harry's sake.  
  
Eriol was at Dumbledore's office to give the info of the incident as the CCS gang went looking for the CHANGE card, Harry and Malfoy had no idea which class to go to, or where to sit at dinner. Proffessor McGonagal permitted them to go to their regular classes; which led to confusion and rumors among their classmates in class.  
  
"Sakura-chan, where do you think it is?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as they walked through the hallway.  
  
"I think that if we find a place where stone gargoyles are placed, we'll find them." Sakura replied.  
  
"Why is that?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Syaoran cut in and said, "When we first saw CHANGE today, it was disguised as a stone gargoyle, right? A place where stone gargoyles are placed in Hogwarts is probably where it was hiding for quite a time.  
  
By the time the CCS gang reached the west wing (where Sakura sensed the card), Syaoran noticed a blue swirl at the end of the corridor they were walking in. "There it is!"  
  
"Key of the star With powers burning bright Surrender the Wand The force Ignite! Release!" Sakura said, and her wand appeared. Sakura threw WINDY in the air. "WINDY! Capture CHANGE! Release and dispel!"  
  
The WINDY flew down the corridor, the CCS gang close behind. WINDY gained up on CHANGE and wrapped coils of wind around it, keeping it from moving any further.  
  
"CHANGE! Return to your power confine! CHANGE CARD!" The CHANGE CARD was turned into a card and returned to Sakura.  
  
Scene: The next day, Harry and Malfoy met up with eachother at Caring for Magical Creatures Class.  
  
"Finally! I can go back to being Harry!" Malfoy said, "Er, I mean, I am Harry, just in Malfoy's body." Malfoy said to Ron.  
  
"And I can stop mistaking you for Malfoy," Ron said, "Everyone else thought you were Malfoy, even Prof. McGonagall! She forgot you weren't Malfoy and almost took off 10 Slytherin house points. Too bad she didn't though. Remember Snape's look at you? He was twice as pale as he normally was; with his jaw open like that, I couldn't help laughing."  
  
"It won't matter," Malfoy said, "All that will be a thing of the past once we get this unswitch over with."  
  
"What was it like sitting at the Slytherin Table? Nasty?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"It was the oddest thing I had to go through in my life," Harry replied, "Those Slytherins were talking rubbish about everyone and made it into jokes as lame as hiring a clown at a birthday party. Everyone treated me like Malfoy though, come to think of it."  
  
"That's because they're too stupid to know the difference, or even think there's a difference."  
  
When the time came to unswitch, Sakura told Malfoy and Harry to do the same pose they did before the incident occured. They did what she said, and stood still as she released her key's true form.  
  
"CHANGE! Put their minds back to where they belong! Release and dispel!" The CHANGE circled around them and formed a ball, with Malfoy and Harry in it. Suddenly, the ball shattered into pieces. The two teens looked at eachother, then at themselves.  
  
"I'm back in my body again!" Harry shouted happily. Ron and Hermione joined him, glad to see his mind back where it belongs.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle joined Malfoy, who didn't want to show how much he missed his body, sneered at Harry.  
  
"You won't get away with that, Scarhead," Malfoy said, "If you did anything to get me in trouble, you'll wish you were never born."  
  
Ayane stepped next to Harry and cut in loudly for everyone to hear, "Harry won't get away with it? *scoff* You were the one who got him into all that, Malfoy. Don't deny it; you know you were trying to land a punch on him."  
  
All the Gryffindors booed at Malfoy, while Ayane grinned; she adored torturing idiots on an empty stomach.  
  
-----  
  
Myru: YEA! Chapter 7 is done!  
  
Ayane: Myru-san, whaddya mean 'adored'?  
  
Myru: I've known you long enough to say that you do like annoying people at 'certain' times.  
  
Ayane: Certain? Don't I always annoy people every time?  
  
Myru: What do you think? Anyway, R&R, will ya? Ja ne! ^^  
  
Ayane: I'm going to make Chapter 8! Ja ne! 


	8. Toilet Water!

I'm skipping the disclaimer!! It takes too long.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 8 ~ Toilet Water . . .  
  
By: Ayane-chan  
  
-----  
  
Scene: Dinner  
  
"I'm glad that's over with." Harry sighed to himself as he ate a piece of pie.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said.  
  
"Sakura?" asked Hermione. Sakura looked up to show she was paying attention. "I have a question, there are 52 cards --"  
  
"Hermione-chan, there's 54 cards."  
  
"54? How??"  
  
"I made a card and the other one is the nameless one." She answered as she took them out and handed them to her.  
  
". . ."  
  
Hermione was looking at the cards carefully. Syaoran was eating, Tomoyo was listening to Eriol's and Ayane's conversation and Harry was talking to Ron more about being Malfoy.  
  
"When do you think she's going to get here?" asked Eriol.  
  
"I could care less."  
  
"Who's 'she'?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Sorry, Tomoyo-chan, I can't tell you." Eriol said.  
  
"This little secret of yours is getting old, you two." Tomoyo said.  
  
-----  
  
As everyone finished their dinner they stood up and went to the common room. When Ron got up he noticed something strange.  
  
"Hey, Harry wasn't I taller then you?" he asked looking at the top of Harry's head. "Are you getting taller?"  
  
Hermione stood up too; she was the same height as him. "I was taller then you too . . ."  
  
Ron looked at himself. "I'm SHRINKING!!!!"  
  
"Okay Ron, calm down." Hermione said.  
  
"CALM DOWN? LOOK AT ME! I'M BLOODY SHRINKING!!!!" he shouted.  
  
"Okay, let's ask Sakura, she might have a card that'll undo this."  
  
-----  
  
"A Star Card." Syaoran said as he turned around. He was last person in the group going to the common room, so he can sense the small power.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? What's the matter?" Sakura asked as she let the others go farther.  
  
"I sense a star card."  
  
"Really?" she closed her eyes and can feel the presence of the card.  
  
"I wonder which one it is." Sakura pondered out loud.  
  
"Then let's go check it out." Syaoran said pointing down the corridor.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Okay."  
  
-----  
  
Sakura released the star wand and Syaoran and Sakura ran to the presence of the card.  
  
-----  
  
Harry, Ron, & Hermione ran towards the Gryffindor common room where everyone else was, Ron was getting smaller & smaller by the minute.  
  
-----  
  
Sakura & Syaoran turned a corner and guessed who they bumped into.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
They all ended up on the floor with Syaoran & Sakura in an awkward position.  
  
Syaoran immediately straightened himself and blushed a bit. "Sorry Sakura."  
  
The rest followed. This time Ron was a head shorter than Hermione. "SAKURA!!! HELP ME!! I'M SHRINKING!!!" Ron said.  
  
Sakura got up and dusted herself off. "Hoee? What do you -"  
  
"YOU GOT TO HELP!!" Ron shouted again.  
  
*gulp* "I wish I could but uhh---"  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't have the right card to undo this." Sakura said quietly.  
  
The others looked at her in disbelief, when suddenly they all heard a large meow.  
  
They turned around and there was Mrs. Norris (Filch's cat.) except she was huge.  
  
"Oh, god," Ron screamed, "I'm even smaller than a cat!"  
  
*sweat drop*  
  
Mrs. Norris walked over to Syaoran, pushed him down, and started licking him. "Argh," Syaoran said, "Not again!" Forgotten thoughts of the last BIG CARD encounter came flooding back to him.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said, "but we have to find the BIG CARD without you."  
  
"You know where I'll be," Syaoran said, pointing at the cat, and Sakura nodded and left down the corridor. The others followed her down to the Forbidden Forest. To everyone's surprise, except for Sakura's, saw a big blue lady standing next to a faun.  
  
"BIG CARD! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINE! BIG!" Sakura shouted, and the BIG CARD transformed into a card for Sakura.  
  
"Come on, everyone. Let's go find the small card!" She said, as she summoned the Fly Card. She flew to the Gryffindor common room and started to search for something.  
  
"Why do you need to find the SMALL Card?" Harry asked as he carried Ron in his arms; he shrunk to be as small as a garden gnome.  
  
"After you get touched by one, you have to turn them back to their card forms before anyone or anything can be back to normal."  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted mini Ron. "You mean if you don't find the card I'll be small for the REST of my LIFE?!"  
  
"Looks that way, Ron." Hermione said.  
  
Ron looked down at his tiny legs and tiny hands and started to whine.  
  
"Found it!" Sakura said, as Kero was seen, yanking the small card by a lasso.  
  
"SMALL CARD return to your power confine!!! SMALL!!" It returned to a star card.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Ron had returned to his normal self but, since Harry was carrying him they crashed into the floor.  
  
"I'm BIG again!!!" Ron shouted happily.  
  
"Gerroff!"  
  
"Huh?" Ron looked down to see a very annoyed Harry under him. He quickly got off. "Hey, I'm sorry, Harry!!" Ron said scratching his head.  
  
Harry got up. "Least everything is back to normal."  
  
"But it feels like we forgot something." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh well, we'll remember it tomorrow." Sakura said. "Let's go to bed."  
  
-----  
  
The next day: Everyone woke up and as they did the portrait hole swung open as a very wet Syaoran came in, sneezing. Sakura said "HOE?!" and hugged him, asking for forgiveness.  
  
Ayane came down and laughed at Syaoran. "HAHA!!! What happened to you? Fell into a toilet?? HA! HAHAHA!!!!" Ayane bent over laughing.  
  
"Li-kun, what happened?" asked Tomoyo as she too came downstairs.  
  
"I didn't FALL into a toilet, it shot at me!" Syaoran said to Ayane.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ayane asked, still laughing.  
  
"I mean that it was dark, I went into some bathroom, went into a stall, and the toilet water shot at me."  
  
Ayane paused and laughed even harder. She fell to the floor clutching her stomach.  
  
Sakura backed away from him. ". . . Toilet water."  
  
Eriol came downstairs smiling. "Seems like the water card is in the bathroom."  
  
"Do you remember which bathroom it is?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran thought for a while . . . and shook his head. Sakura & Ayane weren't paying attention. Sakura was still saying toilet water over and over again and Ayane was laughing still.  
  
"Well then the smart thing to do right now is to search for the card in all the bathrooms." Eriol said.  
  
"I'm not going to play the dummy!" Syaoran said, embarrassed to know that his love backed away from him.  
  
Ayane laughed twice as hard as before as she heard him say that.  
  
"I'll help." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay," Eriol said.  
  
"But what about those two." Syaoran asked pointing to Sakura and Ayane.  
  
Ayane was still laughing but quieter now and Sakura was looking at her hands and saying, "Toilet water, toilet water, toilet water. . ."  
  
*sweat drop*  
  
"Leave them be . . ."  
  
"But we need Sakura to capture the card." Tomoyo said.  
  
"That's only if we find the right bathroom."  
  
"And when we do I'll have my revenge!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
What'll Tomoyo, Syaoran, & Eriol do without Ayane & Sakura? How'll they capture the water card? Will Syaoran ever get the smell of toilet water out of his clothes? Stayed tune for the next chapter!!!!!  
  
-----  
  
Myru: Toilet water?  
  
Ayane: Toilet water!!! ^^  
  
Myru: One of the strangest yet.  
  
Ayane: Hai hai!! ^^  
  
Myru: Stayed tuned for chapt. 9, I'm writing it!! 


	9. Iie!

Disclaimer: Too unmotivated to say it all, so Ayane-chan and I don't own anything but this story, and ourselves (as characters)...  
  
------  
  
Chapter 9 ~ Iie!  
  
by Myru-san, approved by Ayane-chan  
  
------  
  
Scene: At lunch, the CCS gang girls and Hermione all went to investigate the girl's bathroom, Sakura with her wand.  
  
"What if the Watery Card isn't there? It might be in the boy's bathroom." Hermione said.  
  
"But today I overheard some Ravenclaws talking at breakfast," Tomoyo said. "They said one person got soaked in the bathroom and a ghost living in one of their toilets wasn't to blame."  
  
"So that means Syaoran went into a GIRL'S bathroom!" Ayane said, and started roaring with laughter.  
  
Sakura blushed red at the thought.  
  
------  
  
Meanwhile, a young lady with light blue hair and yellow eyes was in the girls' bathroom. She seemed to be looking in the bathroom stalls for something. When she reached the 3rd bathroom stall, water shot out at her. At to what seemed like a mistake, the water jetted out in all directions instead directly at her. "Watery, is that your usual greeting nowadays?" the girl said calmly.  
  
Watery turned into her true form to look at the girl, face-to-face. To Watery's surprise, the girl wasn't even damp. The girl used some sort of a shield to block the water.  
  
"Living in a toilet? Don't you think that's asking too much for a well- respected card like yourself to endure?" The girl asked Watery. Watery hummed in reply and the girl looked as if she understood.  
  
"I see; so a card has already inhabited the lake." She said, and Watery nodded.  
  
"It's been a long time since I saw you last," the girl said, "Maybe... too long."  
  
*BANG*  
  
The bathroom entrance door flew open and Sakura and the rest of the girls ran into the bathroom, feeling the card's presense. Ayane stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the yellow-eyed girl.  
  
"Iie, it can't be... Iie!" Ayane said in a cowering voice.  
  
"Ayane-chan??!" the girl shouted.  
  
"Myru-san!" Ayane replied, without thinking. Then she gasped and ran.  
  
"Stop! Kaitou!" The girl said and jumped forward, and floated out of the bathroom! If anyone didn't know any better, they'd mistaken the girl for a superhero. She landed right in front of Ayane, grabbed her by the collar and pushed her out of kicking range. "Where is it?"  
  
"I'm not giving it to you!!" Ayane shouted, ready to bite the grabber's wrist, "You're the thief and the traitor, so let me go! I don't even have it!"  
  
"Then where is it?!" the girl shouted back, who turned her wrist and Ayane's teeth hit her knuckles instead. "You're the one who stole my amulet and used my magic without me knowing! And you call me a thief, you Egyptian!"  
  
"It's not YOUR amulet! It's Clow Reed's amulet! You stole it and I gave it back to him! And I'll take being an Egyptian a compliment!"  
  
"Myru-chan, let her go." A voice was heard down the corridor, and the 'Myru- chan' jerked forward, looking straight at Eriol.  
  
"Reed-kun? Is that you?" Myru asked, "But I thought you w-were..."  
  
"... Dead?" Eriol finished her sentence cooly, "Clow is certainly dead, but I am only his reincaration."  
  
Myru stared at him, so stunned and impressed, she let Ayane go.  
  
"Ayane-chan, I really did give my amulet to Myru-chan as a 'Bon Voyage' present for her next case." Eriol said, and pulled out a glittering gold necklace, with two large charms with the TIME and WATER Card's head-marks on them and handed it to Myru.  
  
"Arigato guuzimasu, Reed-kun." She said, and turned to Ayane, her amulet glittering in her hand. "As you were saying, Kaitou?"  
  
Ayane went pink. "Everyone makes mistakes! You said it yourself."  
  
Sakura and the others watched silently until the odd conversation seemed to be over. Sakura then asked Myru, "Who are you?"  
  
"Meet Myru Kaioh, the reason why Ayane-chan is here." Eriol cut in with a smile, and Myru laughed nervously.  
  
To take the teens off her case, Myru said, "You better go capture Watery, Kinomoto. It's really cramped where she's in right now." Sakura nodded and went inside the bathroom.  
  
"WINDY! Freeze Watery! Release and dispel!" Sakura shouted and the WINDY card turned into her true form and started to circulate WATERY. After what appeared to be minutes, WATERY was frozen solid, and leaving the girls dead cold.  
  
"WATERY! Return to your power confine! WATERY!" Sakura yelled. The WATERY Card disolved and returned into a card for Sakura. From all the cheering from the girls, Myru was the only one who clapped.  
  
"Now that you have found the WATERY Card, I have something for you." Myru said, and pulled out a little fairy-like creature with a glowing flower out of her cloak pocket.  
  
"The GLOW?" Sakura asked surprisedly, and then realized what she was supposed to do. "Arigato! GLOW! Return to your power confine! GLOW!" The GLOW turned into a card and floated to Sakura.  
  
"But how did you-?" Everyone looked up to see Myru's face, but she was gone.  
  
------  
  
Scene: At dinner, the CCS gang and Harry and Co. all talked about the encounter. Syaoran didn't get his revenge, but instead swore never to go to the bathroom with his guard down. *Like that'll ever happen...* Harry and Ron were slumping sadly when they didn't get to see the WATERY Card, but Sakura cheered them up by letting them see all her cards. Then Sakura turned to Ron, who was sitting opposite from her.  
  
"Ron-kun, have you heard a someone by the name of Myru Kaioh living here?" she asked.  
  
"Miss Kaioh? Oh, she lives here all right. She's a teacher," replied Ron.  
  
"The Defense against Dark Arts teacher," Hermione added.  
  
"Teacher? But didn't Eriol-kun say she a reason of some sort?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure, she's a reason, but never likely one to be a teacher!" Ayane said, looking at Myru, who was sitting at the teachers' table talking with Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"She's young, too. She teaches the 7th years and they're a year older than her! If she's so smart, then Hermione would be the Charms teacher right now." Ron said. Hermione looked as if she took that as a compliment.  
  
"And Snape lost another chance of being the Defence of Dark Arts teacher. But he doesn't seem to be in a grumpy mood for that," said Harry thoughtfully.  
  
"But if she's a teacher, then why were you so surprised to see her, Ayane- chan?" Sakura asked Ayane.  
  
"It's because she's not supposed to be here unless someone's commited a murder or robbed a bank, something like that." Ayane said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked at the same time. "She never told us why she was here," Hermione said, "She only said she was here to teach."  
  
"That's because her identity is shared only among the teachers here. She's a time detective." said Ayane.  
  
The others stared. "A WhAt?" they asked.  
  
"Time Detective. You know, a person who travels through time solving mysteries, anytime, anywhere. But for her to be at Hogwarts on the job..." Ayane's voice trailed off. She looked up at the High Table and sat watching Myru talking with a teacher.  
  
For her to be at Hogwarts the same time the Star Cards came here, Ayane thought, Myru wouldn't, she wouldn't have. Helping Sakura-chan for fun on a case isn't her style; and neither os teaching. Something else is here, I know it.  
  
------  
  
What is Ayane thinking of? What will happen in the next chapter? Will another card be pulled out of a pocket? Keep R&R to find out!  
  
------  
  
Ayane: What AM I thinking of, Myru-san?  
  
Myru: ^^ That's for me to know, and for you to find out! ^^  
  
Ayane: Should have seen that coming...  
  
Myru: A secret is only worth the while when left untold, and is only interesting until further notice.  
  
Ayane: Whatever... Anyway, I'm writing Chapter 10, and there's nothing you can do to stop me from changing my mind! ^^ ^^ ^^  
  
Myru: ... I hate you. 


	10. The Past

I'm skipping the disclaimer! ^^  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 10 ~ The Past  
  
By: Ayane-chan  
  
-----  
  
Scene: Inside the Gryffindor common room. Everyone's sleepy but, still was did their homework. Ayane decided to help the people who were having some trouble. And the rest decided to ponder on what Ayane said.  
  
"But I'm still not sure how you met Ayane, Eriol-kun." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, if that Myru person is a time detective how did you meet her." Syaoran glared at the girl he pointed at. Ayane stuck her tongue out.  
  
". . . let's see. . ." Eriol said.  
  
"See what?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
". . . Can't tell you."  
  
"Huh? Why not?!" asked Syaoran.  
  
"You'll find out sooner or later."  
  
"But, Eriol-kun you said when that certain someone finally comes to Hogwarts, you'll tell us." Tomoyo said.  
  
"But there's still more you should know . . . besides, just having Myru- chan here won't be enough, you'll get confused.  
  
"You'll be confused by the way she talks too!!!" Ayane shouted. "She talks weird and uses big words and she believes in all kinds of mumbo jumbo!"  
  
*Myru: When I get my hands on you. . .*  
  
*sweat drop*  
  
"You don't really think that about. . ." started Eriol.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
-----  
  
It's the middle of the night . . . Myru was wandering around the halls and wandered in and out of a various places, it seems she's searching for something. She goes into the next door and who do you think she saw?  
  
"Kaitou!"  
  
Ayane looks at Myru. ". . ."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I should be asking YOU that question."  
  
"Err. . . okay, I was searching for a star card."  
  
"The shot, right?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Ayane held a mini pink/yellow creature inside of a bubble. "Sakura-chan'll be happy when I show her this." She smirked.  
  
*sigh* "Might as well go back to bed." Myru turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Gomenasai."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
Ayane follows her out of the door and she goes back to the Gryffindor common room, Myru went back to her room.  
  
-----  
  
Sakura awoke suddenly. She sensed a card. Sakura quickly got out of bed (she tripped) and out of the door. But when she got out she wasn't the only one disturbed by the presence. . .  
  
"Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun!! You guys are awake?"  
  
Eriol looks back at Sakura. "You feel the presence of the card too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's coming from outside." Syaoran said absentmindedly. He was looking at the fireplace.  
  
"Hoe. . . how did you. . ." She was caught off by Syaoran.  
  
"It's the return card."  
  
Sakura & Eriol gasp. And then Syaoran's head falls onto his shoulders, he blinks twice, and saw that Eriol & Sakura were looking at him questioningly.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Syaoran-kun. . ."  
  
"It seems as if you were in a trance. Someone was communicating through you probably."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
Just then the hear giggling. A familiar red-eyed girl comes out from the shadows. "Me, of course."  
  
"I should've known." Eriol laughed.  
  
"You guys better go, and here." Ayane opens her palm and she shows the shot card.  
  
"The sh..." she put her hands over her mouth. She got out the key, said the magic words and *poof* she got the wand. "SHOT CARD return to your power confine! SHOT!!"  
  
The card returned to its 'card' form and into Sakura's hands.  
  
"You better hurry; the return card is near Hagrid's hut, go!" Ayane said almost forcing them out of the common room.  
  
-----  
  
[...my story is starting to suck]  
  
Sakura ran towards Hagrid's hut with Eriol & Syaoran following. When they reached it there was a crystal ball.  
  
"Hoe? What's this?" Sakura bent down to touch it and when she did, it glowed once and it sucked them in!!  
  
-----  
  
Sakura woke up to find herself not in the past of Hogwarts but somewhere else. Syaoran was next to her lying on her shoulder but Eriol wasn't there . . . she looked around and she saw Clow Reed standing watching a familiar red-headed girl & blue-haired girl playing with Cerberus. Yue was watching them with an actually smiling.  
  
"Clow-sama!" Sakura shouted quietly (oxymoron!).  
  
He turned his head and smiled at Sakura. "Hello again, Sakura."  
  
"How did we get here?"  
  
At this point Syaoran woke up and stared up at Clow Reed. "You're. . . you're . . . you're CLOW REED!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Why yes, yes I am." Clow joked. He smiled at his descendent. "Hello my cute little descendent."  
  
*sweat drop* ". . . I'd expect him to say that." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
Sakura got up and let a hand out for Syaoran and accepted it. "Excuse me Clow-sama, who are they?" Sakura asked pointing to the two small girls.  
  
The red-headed one looked up at them and ran to Clow Reed and clung onto him. "Clow-sama!! Who are they?" the little girl pointed.  
  
"It's not polite to point, Ayane-chan."  
  
Syaoran had a look of surprise on his face. "You mean this kid is actually Ayane?!?!"  
  
Ayane glared at him and stuck out her tongue. "I'm the only Ayane in the whole world and I'm 4 ½!!"  
  
Syaoran glared back. "Good for you gaki."  
  
[Syaoran you're evil!]  
  
Ayane shouted at the top of her lungs, "I'm NOT A GAKI!!"  
  
This caused Myru to come over. "What's happening, Clow-sama?"  
  
"Ayane-chan is having a fight my one of my descendents."  
  
"Descendent?" Myru turned around and saw Ayane arguing with Syaoran. "You mean him?" she pointed.  
  
Clow Reed nodded. "And this is Sakura."  
  
"Hello, Myru-san."  
  
Myru giggled. "You're funny Sakura-san."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"I'm Myru, I'm 11."  
  
Ayane shouted. "You're boring Syaoran!!!!!"  
  
"Huh? How do you know my name?!"  
  
Ayane smiled and ran to Cerberus and petted his head. "Secret."  
  
*glare* *sweat drop*  
  
"Clow-sama, I'm going to play with Ayane, okay?"  
  
Clow Reed nodded. "Okay. I'm going to talk with these two."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Myru ran to Ayane.  
  
Clow turned to Sakura and Syaoran and smiled. "You'll be wondering how I managed to find these two troublemakers?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "How?"  
  
"Ayane's parents brought her here because of financial problems and Myru came here from her own free will."  
  
Syaoran looked sadly at the happy kids. "That's so sad. . ."  
  
"But how are they here now?"  
  
". . . I used the last of my powers to send them to the future."  
  
"You must of cared of them dearly then, Clow-sama." Sakura said.  
  
Clow looked at Sakura and smiled. "Very much."  
  
Then all of a sudden everything was getting blurry and they returned back to the future, [and Hogwarts].  
  
They looked around, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tomoyo, & Ayane joined the group now.  
  
"Well? What did you see?" asked Ron anxiously.  
  
Sakura looked at Ayane and almost cried. ". . . Ayane-chan. You're past it's so sad. . . so sad." Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Huh? What are you-"  
  
Sakura knelt and started to cry silently. "I'm so sorry."  
  
-----  
  
*sob* What'll happen next? Will Sakura capture the return card? Dun dun dun.  
  
-----  
  
Myru: *sob*  
  
Ayane: Nani?  
  
Myru: That's so sad!!  
  
Ayane: Oh Myru-san! I didn't know you cared! ^-^  
  
Myru: T_T  
  
Ayane: ^_^  
  
Myru: I'm writing the next chapter!! Stay tuned!  
  
Ayane: Thank you everyone who review! 


	11. Halloween, the Repeated Holiday

I'm skipping the disclaimer too...  
  
Summary: The CCS gang is at it again once the Star Cards go on the loose. But this time, they go all the way to England, at Hogwarts, School of Wicthcraft and Wizardry. They meet a red-haired mysterious girl named Ayane who knows Eriol, and how is still in question. Then at Hogwarts, Eriol and Ayane reunite with an old friend (literally) Myru Kaioh, the new Defense of Dark Arts teacher. Another shroud of questions surrounds this new character as well. Who will pop up next? Find out now!  
  
------  
  
Chapter 11 ~ Halloween; The Repeated Holiday  
  
by Myru-san, Approved by Ayane-chan  
  
------  
  
Scene: As Sakura was crying softly and Syaoran and Ayane comforting her, a familiar voice came from above, "Are you okay, Kinomoto-san?"  
  
Everyone looked up and saw Myru floating and mid-air without a broom (or any other magical tool), looking very troubled.  
  
"I suppose you met Reed-kun again?" Myru asked Sakura, as she floated downward and landed on the grass. "Is it alright if I talked to him?"  
  
"Myru-san, what do you mean, talk to him??" Sakura said loudly, wiping her tears onto her sleeve.  
  
"I have business to attend to." She replied and got sucked into the crystal ball.  
  
------  
  
Myru woke up and looked at what was around her. A tall man in long robes, a winged man in celestial clothes, two happy girls and a huge cat in some sort of park was what met her eyes. Then Myru looked as if she was about to cry.  
  
"Myru-san, you wanted to speak with me?" The tall man asked, smiling as he walked up to her and held out his hand.  
  
"Hai," Myru accepted his hand, and looked down to the ground. "I haven't been here in ages."  
  
------  
  
Scene: At Hogwarts, Sakura and the others waited, wondering and making up a ton of hypotheses of what she was doing in the past. After weirder and weirder explanations were talked about, a tall guy with green hair and brown eyes ran in their direction and was shouting, "Miss Kaioh? Miss Kaioh?"  
  
"Who are you?" Ayane asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm Godric Gaffall, and you must be Kaitou," he said.  
  
Ayane growled, took a deep breath and shouted, "ONLY MYRU CAN CALL ME THAT!!"  
  
"Whatever, just don't have a cow," Godric said as he lowered his hands from his ears. "Anyway, do you know where Miss Kaioh is?"  
  
"She went in the crystal ball," Hermione said, pointing to it. Godric walked up to the crystal ball, but was held back by Syaoran.  
  
"Don't go in there, you don't know what you're doing," Syaoran said.  
  
"But there's a something whack growing down in the dungeon! I'm guessing only a Defense of Dark Arts teacher knows what it is."  
  
"Dungeon? What's down there?" Everyone asked.  
  
"Some retarted dementor with an hourglass, but I don't think it's a dementor. If it was, I'd be lying on the 2nd floor right now. It didn't suck on my nightmares."  
  
"Then it might be the TIME Card!" Ayane said, and everyone agreed. Suddenly, something was emerging from the crystal ball. It was Myru, and as she surfaced, Godric grabbed her arm and yanked her out.  
  
"Godric-kun! Why pull me out like that! I felt as if my arm got out of place!" She said, rubbing her shoulder. "What's the matter?"  
  
"The TIME Card's gone loose!" said Ayane, pointing to the castle walls.  
  
Myru looked up at the castle and then turned to Sakura. "You can capture it now."  
  
With Sakura's incantation recited, and the wand revealed, the crystal ball was as good as gone.  
  
"RETURN CARD! RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINE! RETURN!" the Return took to it's card form and floated to Sakura.  
  
Right after Sakura touched the card, she collasped. "Sakura?!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Nyaa... I'm sweepy..." Sakura whispered from under her breath.  
  
"Let's all get a good night's sleep, okay?" said Myru, helping Syaoran carry the sleeping Sakura onto his back. "The TIME Card can wait till tomorrow. And besides, tomorrow's a big day."  
  
------  
  
Scene: The next day, it was the CCS gang, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's surprise to see that it was Halloween. The Great Hall was decorated in orange and black crepe paper, which was creeping along the walls and grabbing some people's feet and tripping them. Bats flew overhead like clouds of shadows. Huge Jack-o-lanterns bordered the walls and thousands of small ones floated in the air. The CCS gang all awed in excitement and happiness; Kero was drunk with candy. In all the beauty of it all, everyone failed to notice that Godric came and sat at the Gryffindor table next to Ayane.  
  
"You can stop 'ooing' and 'ahhing' now," he said. Ayane, who was the first to see him, screamed "EviL!"  
  
Godric ignored the shout and turned to Sakura, who was sitting two seats to the right. "Hey Kinomoto-san, when are you going to capture the TIME Card?"  
  
"Maybe at lunch," Sakura replied.  
  
Then the Morning Owl Post came swooping into the Great Hall, and a small yellow owl with light blue tail feathers as long as its body dropped an azure envelope on Ayane's head. Ayane examined the envelope front and back, and then saw a seal on the flap. "Myru sent me a letter?"  
  
Everyone hovered around for a look.  
  
"How do you know it's Miss Kaioh's anyway?" Ron asked, "You haven't even opened it yet."  
  
"I know it's her letter because the TIME and WATERY's headmarks and her own headmark are stamped onto the flap," Ayane replied and pointed to the seal on the flap. Sakura confirmed that the TIME and WATERY's headmarks were the same as the ones on the seal, and a star over a crescent moon was probably Myru's.  
  
Ayane opened up the envelope and then read the letter aloud. "Ohayo Ayane- chan! Meet me at the lake today at lunch. I want to discuss something with you."  
  
She then read the lines below and started to howl with laughter. "P.S. Godric, M.Y.O.B. (A/N: It means Mind Your Own Business if you didn't know); and please don't eavesdrop again."  
  
Everyone's eyes were on Godric. He blushed red and looked up at Myru, who was undoubtedly glaring straight at him from the High Table. Blushing even more now, he stood up and left.  
  
------  
  
Scene: At lunch, Ayane walked to the lake alone while the rest of the CCS gang went down the castle and into the dungeon. As Ayane was in the outside corridors, she noticed the uncanny image of Myru, sitting at the edge of the lake, looking inside it.  
  
"Hey, Myru-san!" Ayane said, half-skipping to her.  
  
Myru took her eyes off the lake and looked at Ayane saying, "Good afternoon. Are the others out to catpure TIME?"  
  
"Yea," Ayane replied. "So why'd you ask me to be here?"  
  
"We've got Halloween to liven, Ayane-chan. And a day isn't enough to fulfill a well-respected holiday's reputation." Myru said, grinning keenly.  
  
------  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura and the others checked through every dungeon but there was still no sign or sense of the TIME Card.  
  
"It's got to be here somewhere," Tomoyo said. "Or Gaffall-kun would be lying."  
  
"But we still don't sense it, so it wouldn't be here," Sakura reasoned and Syaoran and Eriol nodded.  
  
Suddenly, everything started to slow down. Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol acted slowly at this, but Tomoyo had no idea why they were shouting in fright.  
  
"The TIME Card's activating itself!" Sakura said to Tomoyo. The next thing they know, they woke up in bed.  
  
"What happened?" Ayane groaned from under her sheets, with a sleepy. "I remember Myru saying something at the lake, and the next thing I know, I'm in bed?"  
  
"The TIME Card used its magic!" Sakura said, who was already out of bed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked curiously. "I missed it?!"  
  
"Iie, you were there," Kero said, opening the new cabinet drawer that was his new bedroom. "You just can't remember because you don't have the magical powers required."  
  
"Kero-chan! Are you feeling better now?" Kero had flew in his slumber and accidentally slammed himself into a wall and was knocked out cold for hours.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine now, thanks," said Kero, who was rubbing his head. "We've got to find the TIME Card sooner, or else Halloween will be an everyday holiday."  
  
"Halloween?" Ayane said, blinking twice. "Holiday? Er..."  
  
"What is it, Ayane-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Something about 'Halloween' and 'holiday' is stuck in my head," she replied, staring up at the ceiling. "I can't remember anything that had to do with those two words, but they came up anyway."  
  
------  
  
Scene: At the Great Hall at breakfast, everyone said that something weird was going on. First, they were doing their homework or something like that, and then they wake in bed the next.  
  
"Wasn't I just going down the staircase?" Hermione asked herself, confused as everyone else.  
  
"Wasn't Neville just about to fall down the staircase?" Seamus Finnigan (a Gryffindor 5th year) asked.  
  
Professor McGonagall asked the CCS gang to follow her up to Dumbledore's office and there they would discuss what was happening.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto," Prof. McGonagall said as Sakura gave a frightened yelp when the gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside. "Is this by any chance your cards' doing?"  
  
"Yes, Mcgonagall-sensai," Sakura nodded.  
  
Dumbledore appeared from the doors and entered his circular office. Fawkes the pheonix flew to his side.  
  
"Good Morning, everyone," said Dumbledore cheerfully. He smiled at Sakura and Eriol and sat down in his chair near his desk. Gesturing them to take a seat, he started to discuss the time-twining problem. The CCS gang explained what had happened one by one, making sure none of them left anything out. Dumbledore curiously sat very still and calm, as if he had heard this somewhere before. He then smiled and asked, "Have you asked Miss Kaioh for help?"  
  
Prof. McGonagall, Ayane, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura all had a look of confusion upon their faces when he said that. Headmaster Dumbledore only smiled and showed them out, leaving the rest of the issue to them.  
  
------  
  
As Sakura and the others attempted to find the TIME Card, little did they know that the TIME was right under their noses--or above them, so to speak.  
  
"We've been searching all through the day and we got squat!" Ayane complained loudly as they walked through the hallways, evidently her feet were hurting.  
  
"But it has to be here somewhere!" Syaoran said. Its presence was lurking around somewhere, but still there was a slight chance of them finding it in their present state.  
  
"Myru-san..." Ayane murmured, but everyone heard her.  
  
"What about Myru?" They asked at the same time.  
  
"Well, she just came to mind, that's all," Ayane replied, looking down to the floor. "I can't remember a thing, but something about her is important somehow..."  
  
"Important? Like what?" Tomoyo asked. Then, Eriol jerked his head upward as if he had woken from a trance.  
  
"By George, why didn't I think of this before?" Eriol asked himself, laughing. He then rushed down the hall; everyone followed in confusion. "What's going on?" They asked.  
  
Ayane suddenly shouted in surprise. Something had struck her mind. "Now I remember!"  
  
Everyone started to slow down again, just like before. Everyone blinked and found themselves in bed.  
  
"Not again," Sakura said, sitting at the edge of her bed.  
  
"Not again what?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
*sweat drop*  
  
Ayane, however, wasn't groaning. She was actually smiling and joyful, humming a tune from an anime show.  
  
"Is Halloween your favorite hoilday?"  
  
"No, but I know who made it into a 'holiweek'! Sakura, I know where it is!"  
  
"Where what is? Let me in on this, you two!"  
  
------  
  
Scene: At breakfast, Ayane was discussing the place where the TIME Card was with the CCS gang and Harry & Co.  
  
"It's Myru! She did it! She's hid the TIME Card and is using her powers to confuse us!" Ayane said loudly.  
  
"How do you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because we always used a power shoadower when we played Hide-&-Seek! She'd always used it when going through the town so other naive magicians wouldn't get her into trouble. I use it too."  
  
"So where do you think she hid the TIME Card?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Right in her classroom."  
  
------  
  
Scene: Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up the staircases to get to Defence of Dark Arts class and the CCS gang followed. Ayane said that Myru was practical when it came to Hide-&-Seek, like hiding in the most... EaSy-To- FiNd places. As they reached the classroom, Sakura shouted, "It's really here!"  
  
Myru opened the door and let them inside. Godric was found sitting on the desk, talking with a hooded figure holding an hourglass.  
  
Sakura said the incantation, and before TIME could fly out the window, he was captured and carded.  
  
"Why is he here?" Ayane asked, pointing at Godric.  
  
"You don't listen to anyone but yourself, do you," Godric sneered. "I'm Miss Kaioh's student teacher!"  
  
"WHA?!" Ayane shouted.  
  
------  
  
Myru: Boring, yet satisfying.  
  
Ayane: And so good to know. *giggle*  
  
Myru: Urk... What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Ayane: *singsong* Myru's got a boyfr--  
  
Myru shakes Ayane by the neck, and starts to shake her.  
  
Myru: Why should I like a guy who literally trys to rip my arms off!!?  
  
Ayane: Gahh...! Stop....! J-ja ne! 


	12. VERY bad weather!

Nimen Hao!! ^_^ Skipping the disclaimer!! *laughs evilly*  
  
++++  
  
Chapter 12 ~ Very very bad weather!!!  
  
By: Ayane-chan  
  
++++  
  
Scene: Harry & co, the cardcaptors, plus Myru & Godric are looking at each other completely bewildered. (^________________^ Spelling word!! Bonus points!)  
  
"Oh . . . sorry, I thought that you said that someone with no 'magic abilities' at all is under Myru." Ayane said about to burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey what do you mean no magic abilities?!" shouted Godric. He glared at Ayane who was chuckling to herself.  
  
"Calm down Godric-kun. . ." Myru muttered. She turned to Ayane with a serious face. "Yes it's true. . . I think he does have some magic in him."  
  
She burst out laughing. A few people who were passing by were looking Ayane with weird looks. "Woo!! That's a good one!!" she continued laughing.  
  
"Man. . . When Ayane laughs she laughs, can someone stop her?" Shouted Syaoran above her laughs.  
  
". . . no." answered Ron.  
  
"We don't have the silent card yet. . ." said Sakura.  
  
*sigh* "Guess I'm going to have to lock Ayane up in one of the towers." Myru said. She took the laughing Ayane by the collar and started to go to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
They turned their attention to Godric.  
  
"So, you'll be in the class with Miss Kaioh, too?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes." Then all of a sudden it was getting cold. Snow was drifting in the classroom.  
  
Hermione noticed I first and looked outside the window to reveal a winter wonder land! =D  
  
"It's s-snowing!!" she shouted.  
  
"What?" Ron and Harry rushed to her side.  
  
Outside everything was covered with snow and more was drifting from the sky. . . "The Snow Card." Sakura said.  
  
"Hohoho!!" Tomoyo laughed. "This is the perfect time for you, Syaoran, and Ayane to try on your winter wardrobe!!"  
  
*sweat drop* "Tomoyo-chan. . ." Sakura said.  
  
"When did you have time to make all of this?" asked Eriol quite amazed.  
  
"I figured that you guys would go against the snow card, so I made outfits for you as soon as I found out the star cards were here, I decided to make Sakura & Syaoran winter clothes. But after I finished making them, I found out that I accidentally made another one, so I figured it could go to Ayane."  
  
". . .accidentally?" asked Harry, who was listening to their conversation.  
  
"Well. . . sorta on purpose."  
  
"So what are we going to do about this?" asked Ron pointing outside. "Are you going to capture it today?"  
  
Myru came back and said. "You should really wait a few days or so. . . besides. . ."  
  
"Besides?" asked Harry.  
  
Eriol continued as if he knew what Myru was going to say. "Ayane-chan likes snow."  
  
There was a short silence followed by an "Am I invisible?" from Godric.  
  
++++  
  
Scene: Dinner time!! Mostly everyone was talking about the snow outside and how that it's snowing in November!!  
  
Ron saw that Ayane wasn't there. "Hey, Ayane isn't back yet. . ."  
  
A 1st year with brown pigtails who was sitting next to Sakura said. "You mean the red-head girl? I saw Miss Kaioh dragging her off somewhere a while ago."  
  
". . . I think she's still in the Gryiffindor tower, then." Eriol said sighing.  
  
"Has Myru-san done something like this before?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well actually when they were little Ayane used to make a lot of noise when Myru-chan was studying and Myru-chan would. . ."  
  
"She'd do what?" asked Syaoran with a pen and note pad.  
  
"She usually locks up Ayane in the attic or basement for 2 days."  
  
Syaoran nodded, his arms were folded. "Very good, but she'll find a way out. Ah! I've gotten it!! Why not lock her up in a cage or something?" he was talking to himself.  
  
*sweat drop* "After dinner we should really check up on her." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron & Syaoran at the same time.  
  
"Because she must be cold, since the snow card's loose."  
  
"But it feels like more than card is here." Sakura thought to herself.  
  
++++  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, along with CCS gang were heading up to the Gryffindor tower to find that Ayane was there.  
  
They returned to the Gryffindor common room to find that Ayane was sitting on big chair reading a book near the fireplace.  
  
Syaoran asked "How did you-"  
  
Ayane chuckled to herself and answered, "I had dinner with the Ravenclaws, and they were very nice in letting me sit with them."  
  
"But, Ayane-chan how did you get out if the tower was locked?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Now that -" she stood up and put her index finger to her lips and said. "Is a secret."  
  
Sakura & Syaoran fell down anime style.  
  
"Hey maybe she knows how to apparate." Ron muttered.  
  
"Ron. . ." Hermione said.  
  
"Like Hermione said a million times. . . you can't apparate or disapperate inside school grounds." Harry said.  
  
"Hohoho!!" Everyone turned their attention to Tomoyo. "Now Ayane-chan, Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan! Time to try on your winter wardrobe!!"  
  
*sweat drop* "Tomoyo-chan, it's okay; I can't take your clothes." Ayane said.  
  
"Nonsense!! I made these out especially for you three!! You're the only ones who can fit into them!!"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, how did you find out my size?"  
  
". . . Now that's . . . a secret."  
  
++++  
  
*Ayane: Isn't Tomoyo scary?  
  
Myru: Hai hai.*  
  
++++  
  
Scene: The next day, the CCS gang are outside looking for the snow card while everyone is at their classes. Syaoran, Ayane, and Sakura are dressed in their winter outfits.  
  
*Ayane's clothes are dark red. She's wearing shorts that go to her knees as well as stockings. Her top is a long sleeved shirt that has little wings at the back.  
  
Syaoran's features his favorite color - green, the bottom are extra warm pants and are a dark green w/ a warm green sweater that has little wings on the back.  
  
Sakura's is a one piece button up dress that's very light pink and has a star above her heart, like Syaoran's and Ayane's it has little wings. (Like a trademark of Tomoyo-chan, ne?) She has long socks that reach her thighs and pink boots with belles. *  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo stand by. Eriol is sensing for the cards too and is watching the lake. It seemed strange . . . it felt as if another card was here.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I think another card is here." Eriol said.  
  
"You can feel it too?" she asked.  
  
Eriol sighed and nodded.  
  
Ayane was watching the people at the Care of Magical Creatures class, they were all huddled up watching Hagrid, and one his creatures. When suddenly one of the students (Slytherin) froze up like an upside down icicle. Then another and another and another until everyone were frozen including Hagrid.  
  
"The Freeze card!!" Ayane shouted. "C'mon everyone move or else it's going to get all of us!!"  
  
The others began to run and so did Ayane, but unfortunately she tripped on an ice chunk. "Dang!"  
  
She felt the freeze card freeze her legs then it was just right above her head, then finally her whole entire body was frozen.  
  
"Ayane-chan!!" Tomoyo shouted. She was about to turn back when Eriol grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait, if you go the freeze card will freeze you too." Eriol said, his voice sounding very serious.  
  
". . . Okay."  
  
Just all of a sudden the wind started to howl and the snow was falling hard on them it was really hard to hear and it was very very cold. They could barely move when suddenly a huge gust of wind over came them and knocked them back to where the frozen Ayane was. Syaoran was right next to her so he decided to help. "Fire, come to my aid!" He took his paper and put it on the frozen Ayane's back, which caused her to melt.  
  
"Aachoo!!"  
  
"Ayane-chan!!" Tomoyo said. "You're back!!"  
  
"Yeah," she paused and looked at the barren wasteland. (^____________^ barren: another spelling word!!) She could barely hear anyone when it hit her. "There's another star card on the loose!!" Ayane shouted.  
  
"What? Which card?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"The STORM card."  
  
++++  
  
End of chapter 12. Tune in next time for the rest!! ^___________^ I'm writing chapter 13, so don't worry Myru!  
  
++++  
  
Myru: NANI????  
  
Ayane: ^_______________^  
  
Myru: T_______________T  
  
Ayane: Like I said I'm writing chapt. 13.  
  
Myru: -______________________-  
  
Ayane: ^____^ Please review minna!! Ja! 


	13. VERY bad weather! Part 2

I'm skipping the disclaimer!! =D Again! *hums* Oh yeah, I'm continuing Star Cards & Hogwarts on Fanfiction again... oh yeah, I've been thinking that you guys don't really know what Ayane or Myru really look like, right? Well here's a mini description. . . maybe I'll get Myru to draw them . . . =D  
  
Ayane looks a lot like the Fiery Card and the Dark Card at the same time. Her hair is messy like the fiery, but it's jet-black.  
  
Myru looks a lot like the Watery Card. She has blue hair and yellow eyes . . .  
  
We did not intend them to look like the cards . . . it just happened. . . ^_^  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 13 ~ BAD WEATHER PT. 2  
  
By: Ayane-chan  
  
-----  
  
Scene: The CCS gang had gone inside Hagrid's hut to figure out a plan to unfreeze the students and to capture the cards. On there way inside Ayane noticed that one of students had dropped their wand and that their hand was halfway frozen.  
  
She entered the hut and there was already a fire was lit in the fire place and Hagrid's boarhound, Fangs had jumped onto Syaoran and started to lick his hand.  
  
"Guys, I have an idea." Ayane said smiling.  
  
"What?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"... We have to unfreeze the students first." Ayane said.  
  
"But how? We don't have the fiery card yet..." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry! Me and Syaoran can unfreeze them!"  
  
"Why me?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"You and Ayane are the only one that has fire magic." Eriol said knowingly.  
  
"But we might get frozen!!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
"That's the point; once we unfreeze one student we can tell them to use their wands to unfreeze the other students."  
  
Just then there was a bright flash of light and everything became noisy again... Sakura looked outside and everyone looked like it nothing at all had happened.  
  
"Hoe!! Look outside!"  
  
Everyone went to the window and saw that everyone was doing what they were doing before the freeze card had frozen them.  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura went outside to capture Freeze and Snow before they could cause more mayhem... "Snow, Freeze return to your power confined!" And they returned to their card forms and return to Sakura's hand.  
  
"Sakura! That was amazing!" shouted Ron waving his arm.  
  
"Thanks!!"  
  
Just then the others had left Hagrid's hut to be welcomed by a very strong gust of wind that almost blew them completely away!  
  
"Oh no! We forgot the Storm Card!" shouted Syaoran.  
  
Storm had blown everyone to different places, like into the lake, into Hagrid's hut, into the Forbidden Forest all over!  
  
-----  
  
"Shouldn't we help them?" asked a green haired brown eyed guy sitting in a chair nearby a window in one of the classrooms.  
  
"No...I think Ayane-chan and the others can handle it..." said Myru not looking up from her book.  
  
The students in the Defense Against the Dark Arts were currently taking a test about situations where you have to end up protecting themselves before she can really start the class.  
  
-----  
  
Everyone was holding on as tightly as possible to prevent from being blown away, for Hagrid it wasn't that hard since the Storm card wasn't strong enough to blow him away, so instead he helped the students to get into his hut. But for the unfortunate people who ended up in the lake . . . Ayane, Syaoran, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle . . . had to struggle against the gigantic waves created by the wind and such.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, Ayane-chan, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, are you guys alright??" yelled Sakura holding onto the trunk of a small oak tree. She looked back at the lake and saw a glare of something gold. 'Ayane-chan's necklace.' Thought Sakura.  
  
Then she thought back to the time when the Storm card was first captured. 'Okay think, Sakura, what did Syaoran do to stop Storm?' Little mental images floated around her head as she thought of an idea. "I've got it!!"  
  
She let go of the tree trunk and struggled against the raging wind. Sakura closed her eyes so the wind wouldn't have to sting it anymore, she used her powers to sense the card. She felt it... the card was getting closer. Just then when she got closer the Storm made the clouds darken and caused it to rain, hard. And a small tornado formed 3 feet away from where standing and sucked her in.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!" shouted Tomoyo from her tree.  
  
Just then Sakura thought to use Windy and Watery against the card . . . why? Since she had both of them she could make them attack the mini-tornado and probably stop the wind and rain.  
  
"Watery! Windy! Release and dispel!!!"  
  
The cards made a bind around the mini-tornado causing it to grow smaller and smaller. . . until finally everything was still. The people who were in the lake were able to get out and the people hanging from trees were finally able to put their feet on the ground.  
  
"THANK YOU Kami-sama that's over!!" shouted Ayane, looking like a drowned cat. Every inch of her was wet.  
  
Syaoran got out of the lake next, followed by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"That was worse then when I got hit by the Watery Card." Syaoran said sneezing.  
  
Then very clearly they all can hear, "Return to your power confined, Storm Card!!"  
  
"Seems like Sakura-chan captured the Storm Card." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why does everything have to happen to me?" asked Malfoy growling.  
  
". . . it's not always you." Ayane said sneering.  
  
"Yes, I got turned into scar head, and now I got blown into the lake." Malfoy said glaring at Ayane and Syaoran. "If it weren't for you five coming none of that would have happened."  
  
"Shut up! Your starting to bug me." Syaoran said rubbing his head.  
  
"What did you say ---"  
  
Just then a large glowing thing was headed for Ayane. She looked very happy to see it and when it was close enough it formed a warm ball of fire around her causing Ayane to dry up.  
  
"It's nice to see you again too, Fiery." Ayane said smiling.  
  
"What are you ---" asked Malfoy, but he was cut off by Syaoran.  
  
"You mean Fiery was the one who cleared up the snow?" asked Syaoran.  
  
Ayane nodded happily. "Yup! Isn't she so nice!!"  
  
"Not when I first met her. . ." muttered Syaoran.  
  
"Well anyway, Fiery why did you and the other cards come to Hogwarts?"  
  
The little glowing object turned into it's original form and was about two heads taller than Ayane. It's mouth opened and closed like it was talking.  
  
"Why can't you tell me?" asked Ayane pouting.  
  
Fiery sighed shook her head sadly.  
  
"That's okay Fiery, you don't have to ask Ayane's stupid question," Syaoran said. "We'll find out sooner or later."  
  
Just then Ayane kicked Syaoran, causing him to fall into the lake again. . .  
  
Sakura started walking over to the lake when she felt the presence of the Clow Card and saw that it was talking to Ayane. Eriol and Tomoyo approached Sakura from behind.  
  
"Yane-chan and the Fiery Card used to talk a lot with each other. Same for Myru-chan and the Watery Card." Eriol said reminiscing on the past.  
  
"Really?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yup. When ever they had the chance they would play or talk to the cards about anything. It was a good thing since they are very hyper and would rather kill a demon than stay quiet." Eriol said chuckling to himself.  
  
"It seemed like you miss being Clow Reed and you missed them being small again." Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Now that they're older they're a lot harder to deal with." Eriol said sighing.  
  
"That's okay. Ayane-chan is very childish sometimes." Tomoyo said looking over to where Sakura, Ayane, Syaoran were.  
  
Apparently Sakura just captured the Fiery card and was helping Syaoran get out of the lake while Ayane was having one of her laughing fits again.  
  
"It's like a long time again." Eriol said smiling. "Cerberus had fallen into a lake and he couldn't get out, Yane-chan was laughing a lot and Myru- chan was trying to help him out. At the end Yane-chan fell into the lake and almost drowned. But Yue flew over and saved her. . ."  
  
"Yue?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol nodded. "He cared a lot for Myru-chan and Yane-chan too, it looked like he cared for them like a father cares for a daughter."  
  
Just then there was a very loud splash. . . Syaoran had grabbed Ayane and pulled her in. There was a lot of splashing and then SPLASH!! Ayane pulled Sakura in and they all were laughing really hard. Tomoyo and Eriol smiled at the sight of the 3, so happy.  
  
"They look so happy." Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Yup."  
  
-----  
  
Scene: Everyone went to dinner later on to talk about the events that happened. Kero was a little upset that he wasn't able to see Sakura's amazing capture of 4 cards in a row.  
  
"I wish I had my video camera." Tomoyo said sighing.  
  
". . . uh . . . what's a video camera?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh right, you don't know." Harry said scratching the back of his head. "Well . . ."  
  
Tomoyo started talking about what video cameras did and why 'muggles' used them. It was a rather long conversation. . .  
  
"If you saw, you would've seen us fall into the lake." Syaoran said.  
  
"Like that one time when you fell into the lake, Kero-chan!" Ayane said giggling.  
  
"Don't bring that up again!" Kero said flying up to Ayane's face. "What about when you fell into the lake?"  
  
"Yue-san helped me, remember?"  
  
"Yue saved you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"The only reason he protects me is because I'm the cards mistress." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Don't say that Sakura. Yue does care about you." Syaoran said.  
  
"Ayane-chan?"  
  
Ayane was eating some noodles and was slurping very loudly. "Hn?"  
  
*sweat drop*  
  
"I've been thinking ---" But Sakura stopped she shot up along with Syaoran, Ayane and Eriol. They all looked to the entrance to the Great Hall and saw a girl holding a sword in her hand coming towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Isn't that. . ." Hermione started.  
  
"Cho!" shouted Harry.  
  
She quickly ran over to him and prepared to slash him. . . but Harry had dodged thanks to his quick Quidditch reflexives.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry-kun, she's been possessed the Sword Card!!" shouted Sakura.  
  
Cho prepared for another strike . . .  
  
-----  
  
Ayane: Yeah!! ^__^ I finished!!  
  
Myru: Finally . . .  
  
Ayane: It's your turn to write!  
  
Myru: *sigh* Finally!  
  
Ayane: C'mon people!! More reviews!! We'll finish quicklier if you review more!  
  
Myru: So that's why it took you so long. . . -_-  
  
Ayane: *glare* It was writer's block!  
  
Myru: Right. . . I'm writing the next chapter!! =) 


	14. Harry and Harry?

Disclaimer: Ayane-chan and I don't own CCS or Harry Potter characters; they belong to CLAMP and J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 14: Harry . . . and Harry? By Myru, Approved by Ayane-chan  
  
Ayane-chan: Before you start telling the chapter, what's with the "that's weird" title?  
  
Myru: I'll think of a better one soon.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
"Whoa!" Harry shouted. Cho was possessed by the Sword Card and was using the Sword to slice Harry. Luckily, Harry was a fast runner, but he was running from Cho all over the Great Hall. Gryffindors (mainly Hermione, Ron, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team) came to his aid by using spells to stall Cho from hurting him. The Sword Card learned a way to deflect their spells by the third hex. Therefore, Sakura had to use Windy to form a cage around her.  
  
"Okay," Ayane said, grabbing Eriol's arm. "Time for Plan B. Just work with me on this."  
  
"Huh?" Eriol raised an eyebrow, but followed her anyway. As Ayane dragged Eriol out of the Great Hall, Sakura and Harry had their hands full with Cho. The teachers left their meals and joined the crowd, trying to pull Harry this and there to no avail. All the teachers except Godric and Myru, that is.  
  
"Again, shouldn't we help them?" Godric asked Myru at the High Table.  
  
"Again, they'll handle it," Myru replied, not looking at the commotion. "Either way, Ayane's got a good plan up her sleeves and its best not to interfere."  
  
At the crowd, however, didn't think of it the same way. Then the Hall's double doors burst open, revealing Ayane and. . . Harry?  
  
"Hey Cho," the Harry at the double doors said. "Here I am."  
  
"Brilliant act, Kaitou," Myru said. "Cho will surely have to drop Sword now."  
  
"What? How?" Godric asked.  
  
"You'll see, Godric-kun, you'll see."  
  
The Harry at the double doors, which the CCS gang, Hermione, and Ron soon saw turned out to be Eriol! Cho looked at Harry, and then looked at Eriol in a Hogwarts uniform. She didn't know who to attack. The look-alikes were both at the same distance from her at opposite directions. Flummoxed and blank, Cho dropped Sword and fainted.  
  
"SWORD!" Sakura shouted. "RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINE!! SWORD!"  
  
A moment later, the Sword Card transformed into card form. Everyone cheered, Harry sighed, and Ayane laughed like a mad genius. Eriol smiled and shook everyone's hand. Now HE was the school's celebrity. Everyone also congratulated Sakura and Ayane for capturing and helping with capturing the Sword.  
  
"Whizzin'!" Godric shouted, so excited Myru had to save him from falling off the High Table.  
  
"Godric, calm down," Myru said, floating Godric into his chair. "Save your energy for later. We're going to need it for the days to come."  
  
~+~+~+~ the Next Day. . .  
  
At lunch, Ayane and Eriol agreed to visit Myru in her classroom, and took the rest of the CCS gang with them.  
  
"Ayane-chan?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yea?" Ayane replied.  
  
"You, Clow Reed, and Kaioh-sensei used to live together, right?"  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"It's just weird. You and Myru don't seem as close as you are with Eriol.  
  
"Oh!" Ayane started laughing. "You think that? It SEEMS like that, but it's not. She just doesn't open up to anyone anymore. Myru-san told me it was too dangerous."  
  
"Dangerous?" Tomoyo said. "How can opening up to people be dangerous?"  
  
"If she did open up to people, she said she'd be putting lives on the line. It was too risky. She also said something about losing too many too much, but I forgot what 'too many' meant." Ayane said looking at the double doors to the Defense of Dark Arts Class as Eriol looked away, frowning.  
  
The double doors opened and Myru led them in.  
  
"Thanks," Myru mumbled into Ayane's ear.  
  
"For what?" Ayane asked, blinking.  
  
"Never mind." Myru turned and sat in the desk chair.  
  
"Tell me!!"  
  
Ayane started shouting at Myru, while Godric (who was with Myru), started telling Ayane to shut up. In the end, Sakura had to end the fight, and when everyone got settled in (Ayane, Syaoran, and Godric all far away from each other), Eriol started to talk. Suddenly Everyone except Godric and Tomoyo stood up and Ayane vanished.  
  
"She could have just kept her mouth shut." Godric said. "Now Silent Card's got mad."  
  
"SILENT never really liked Ayane in the past, or even now," Myru said, and then floated out an open window and shouted, "Ayane! Don't make me have to carry you!" Godric started to laugh.  
  
Ayane was found outside near the lake, grumbling and grouchy. "I'd like you to," she said. "Silent dropped me in the air!"  
  
"Fly Card!" Ayane shouted. She started to glow red and a flame appeared in her hand. "Come to my aid!"  
  
Suddenly, the Fly Card did come to her aid, and carried her up to the window. When Ayane went into the classroom safely, the Fly Card shrunk, gave her an affectionate nudge on the cheek, and transformed to card form for Sakura.  
  
"You can summon the Star Cards?!" the rest of the CCS gang exclaimed.  
  
Ayane winked. "That's because they still remember us as their former master's housemates, right Myru-san?"  
  
Myru only nodded and floated into her seat. Eriol also nodded. "First, we have to find out which picture Silent took refuge in."  
  
"Hai," Sakura said, and closed her eyes. The presence came from a picture of a lady walking through an England-old park. She then transformed her key into her wand.  
  
"Illusion, make a huge sound only Silent can hear. Illusion." Sakura chanted quietly.  
  
Illusion turned into a dog whistle and Sakura blew into it hard. Then the lady emerged from the picture, with a finger to her lips. Just at the moment, Sakura captured the Silent Card, and Ayane laughed like a mad genius again.  
  
~+~+~+~ on Valentine's Day  
  
At breakfast, cupids with lyres (small harp-like instruments) came tripping people up and singing strange songs. Harry and Eriol both got drowned in love letters, while Sakura got a lot of chocolates. Hermione gave Harry chocolate, and Ron gave Sakura a letter. Syaoran and Tomoyo gave Sakura homemade chocolate, and Ayane made Eriol some too. In all, they all had to go to the house elves' kitchen to make them.  
  
"Ahem," Godric cleared his throat, getting Myru's attention.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, putting her fork and spoon down.  
  
"Um. . ." Godric stammered. "It looks like you didn't get any valentines from anyone except those Japanese teens."  
  
"Yes," Myru said, looking at the homemade chocolates the CCS gang gave her. "I don't mind, and it's not like I'd expect any more."  
  
"A-a-are you sure you don't want anymore?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
Godric blushed scarlet and pulled out a circle-shaped chocolate out of his coat pocket; it said "From Godric, To Myru" in white icing. Myru's eyes widened as she let the valentine fall into her hands.  
  
"Godric-kun," she said. ". . . Arigato gozaimashita."  
  
And for the first time, Godric saw Myru smile. "D-did you just smile at me?"  
  
Her smile disappeared from her face, but that just made him grin from ear to ear. "You're welcome."  
  
Meanwhile, Ayane was staring at their conversation, and when she saw Myru smile, her jaw dropped.  
  
"No way!" Ayane shouted, not noticing the people staring at her. "How could that idiot make Myru -- what?"  
  
Eriol chuckled. "What's wrong with that? He might be worthy."  
  
"Whaddaya mean 'WORTHY'?!" Ayane shouted again.  
  
"I mean, she might think of him as-"  
  
"Oh HECK no!!!"  
  
"Why are you so defensive about Myru getting a-"  
  
"Because it's just WRONG!!! She's not like that!!!"  
  
"It's not wrong and you're not like that."  
  
"But I'm different. She's-she's. . ." Ayane's voice faded and to end the conversation, she took a huge bite out of her French toast.  
  
"Gah!" Ayane spit out her French toast, which wasn't French toast anymore. It was sugar!  
  
Everyone around her started to spit out their food, which turned to sugar in their mouths. *cough* *cough* Harry coughed out his porridge.  
  
"What's going on? I just swallowed a mouthful of sugar! " Said Harry, spitting out what was left of his un-eaten porridge. "Is this a card's work?"  
  
"I don't know," said Sakura, and the CCS gang/magic-holders agreed.  
  
If this was a card's work, why couldn't they sense it?  
  
~+~+~+~ During Transfiguration  
  
"Maybe we should check the kitchens," Ron said to Sakura, letting Hermione teach her how to 'swish and flick'.  
  
"Yeah, and we can ask Dobby if anything has been going on," Harry said, trying to turn a pillow into a lamb. That resulted in the pillow having fleece covered over it with four legs and a black head. Unfortunately, it was a stuffed animal, and not living.  
  
"Who's Dobby?" The CCS gang asked him.  
  
"A house-elf," said Hermione in her 'matter of fact' tone. "They're magical creatures that labor for the rich and wealthy wizarding families."  
  
(Myru: She sounds like me.  
  
Ayane: Yup yup.)  
  
"What do they look like?" Sakura asked.  
  
". . . You'll find out when we get there."  
  
"Woo hoo!" said a voice behind them, after Transfiguration. They all turned around to see Godric . . . whooping.  
  
"What's your deal?" Ayane asked, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.  
  
Godric's huge heart was shown in the background. "Miss Kaioh smiled at me! Do you think she's -"  
  
"What's so cool about that? Just 'cause you gave her a valentine?"  
  
"Well, she never smiled at me before."  
  
"She smiled at us when we gave her valentines," said Syaoran.  
  
"Wha? For how long?"  
  
The CCS gang thought for awhile and agreed that she smiled for about three minutes. You can see Godric's heart break in half in the background.  
  
"What did she do?" asked Godric, his hopes a little shattered.  
  
The CCS gang thought more and said she hugged the boys and laughed with the girls. You can see Godric's heart break into four pieces now.  
  
"W-w-what did she say?" the green-haired guy asked.  
  
"She said she was grateful and laughed," they all said. Now Godric's heart shattered into 8 pieces.  
  
"That's it?" he asked, wishing to himself that was all.  
  
"She gave me a chocolate valentine," they replied in unison. Godric's heart shattered into 16 pieces, turned into dust, and was swept to the four winds. *sweat drop*  
  
~+~+~+~ In the Kitchens . . .  
  
Sweet was dancing around there, floating ingredients into Myru's hands. She was a cute little girl in a puffy costume of fleece, holding a wand.  
  
"This time we'll get it right, Sweet Card," said Myru, putting something in the oven. "Just remember not to touch it with your hands next time, okay?"  
  
Sweet nodded, but hummed, as if asking a question.  
  
"The last batch that you touched with the white one in it was for . . ." Myru started, but the portal hole of the kitchens banged open. The CCS gang and Harry and Co. came through the door.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted. The spell slammed Sweet into a wall behind her, leaving her hands out of reach of anything.  
  
"SWEET CARD! Return to your power confined! SWEET!" shouted Sakura, pointing her wand at SWEET and then *poof* she turned into her card form.  
  
"Great, Sakura," said Harry. "Wait a minute. Miss Kaioh? What are you doing here?"  
  
Myru blinked twice and then picked up her suitcase. "I was just keeping Sweet company." She walked away only to come back later in the evening.  
  
"Liar," said Ayane, sticking out her tongue at the teacher.  
  
'What are you talking about?" asked Eriol. "She's not lying."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Eriol smiled and walked away, leaving the rest to ponder and try to catch up to him.  
  
~+~+~+~ Later in the day. . .  
  
Myru was looking for someone through the halls of Hogwarts. Then she was someone's heel turn to a hallway. She floated over to the corner and then fell to the floor.  
  
"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't see you, Miss Kaioh," said Godric, trying to help her up.  
  
"That's alright," Myru said, dusting herself off. "I was looking for you anyway."  
  
"Really?" Godric's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Yes; here." Myru held out a white valentine out to him, giving him a small smile.  
  
"Aw, thanks!"  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Ayane: Aw, isn't that KAWAII?  
  
Myru slaps Ayane on the back of her head.  
  
Ayane: OWW!  
  
Myru: Ja né.  
  
Ayane: Huh? *whack* Ow! Awright already! Ja né! 


	15. Speedy Gonzalez Has Met His Match

Disclaimer: Ayane-chan and I only own the characters you haven't heard of until now, except for Speedy Gonzalez; he belongs the Acme studios. Remember that.  
  
Chapter 15: Speedy Gonzalez (The Mouse) Has Met His Match  
  
By Myru Kaioh, approved by Ayane-chan  
  
Myru: I apologize for chapter 14, but it was vital to what happens in the end of this fanfic. And no, Godric's relationship with me will not reach a high note.  
  
Ayane: How are you so sure about that?  
  
Myru: Because we know "what," we know "where," and we know "when."  
  
Ayane: . . . Okay . . . *sweat drop*  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Scene: Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were at it for the House Cup points, and Harry was usually at Quidditch practice with his team. Since the CCS gang already saw the excitement of the games already, they were raring to go again. In the common room, Sakura was using her wand as a baton for practicing her cheerleading. Syaoran and Eriol were playing chess, and Ron was helping Syaoran win. Ayane was looking through Hermione's homework for new words she could put on her "Weird Words" list, and Tomoyo was sitting near the fireplace sketching new costumes for Sakura to wear. Strangely enough, Godric came through the portrait hole.  
  
"Why the heck do you come in here?" asked Ayane. "Being half student doesn't give you an advantage in anything."  
  
"But being half teacher does," said Godric. He gave Neville's remember-all to Neville.  
  
"Thanks," Neville said. "I didn't even know I forgot it." Godric smiled in departed quietly.  
  
"He had a nice side to him?" Ayane asked Eriol, after he left.  
  
"Apparently so," Eriol replied, checkmating Syaoran. "I get to sit by Sakura again."  
  
"Damn. . ." said Syaoran, glaring at Eriol. Chess probably wasn't his thing.  
  
"The Quidditch match is this Saturday, you know," Hermione changed the subject. "Harry's been training hard nowadays."  
  
"Yup, and we'll win the House Cup for sure." Ron added, putting his tattered chess set away. "But did you hear? Harry's been having a lot of trouble catching the Snitch. He told me yesterday. He said it's almost as if HE'S slowing down, even if he's going as fast as he can."  
  
"That's an oxymoron," Ayane thought.  
  
"Really? Maybe it's been possessed by Speedy Gonzalez," joked Ayane, then explaining what she meant.  
  
~+~+~+~ At the game. . .  
  
The new co-captain of the Gryffindor Team, George Weasley (the other co- captain was Fred), was chiding Harry about the Snitch. "You've got to catch up with it, Harry. To you, it's not that hard."  
  
"I know, I know," replied Harry, swinging his Firebolt onto his shoulder. "But it seems to have grown a lot faster."  
  
The teams walked out to the Quidditch field to be welcomed by a cheering crowd of red and yellow at one side and blue and white at another. Lee Jordan was at the microphone, calling the names of the opposing teams. Cho, who was formerly possessed by the Sword Card, didn't remember a thing once she woke up, and had to listen to the witnesses of her fencing. She uncertainly smiled at Harry, and they took their places in the air.  
  
"I'm really sorry for what happened, Harry," said Cho, tilting her head down guiltily. "Sakura told me I was trying to kill you. I didn't mean it, honest!"  
  
"It's okay; I didn't get hurt," Harry assured her, having a fit of furious blushing and fluttering butterflies. "Ayane used Eriol to confuse you, and you didn't get hurt either."  
  
Madam Hooch came into the scene and said, "Be fair, everyone." At this, she opened the chest that held the Bludgers, Quaffle, and Snitch. The Snitch flew above everyone's heads and Harry saw it blur in the sky, then he couldn't see it at all. This was going to be a hard game.  
  
The Quaffle was released, and the game began. "Bell has the Quaffle, passes it to Johnson, Johnson curving up-whoa, *a huge whack was heard* a Bludger almost took Johnson's head! Lucky one of the Weasleys got there first. . . Johnson passes the Quaffle to Spinnet, Spinnet speeding through the field, ah! Ravenclaw's got the Quaffle now and racing towards Gryffindor goalposts. One passes it to the other, then again, then again, oh! Nice save by the newbie Gryffindor Keeper, Jessica Felux! Bell has the Quaffle, passes to Spinnet, Spinnet curves over and over-a summersault? She shoots- SCORES!" Lee Jordan commentated.  
  
Harry, looking around, couldn't see any flicker of gold anywhere? Where could it be? He curved around the goalposts, watching the game. Minutes passed, still no sign of the Snitch, but Ravenclaw led 30 to 40. Harry had to find the Snitch fast now; the Ravenclaw Chasers were now into the game and not wanting to lose. He looked over at Cho, whose main interest now was to watch the game; she had him in the corner of her eye, and she could race him the moment he moved. Harry glanced at her broom and noticed it looked familiar. It was a Nimbus 2000! Just like the one he used to have, except his had a losing bout with the Whomping Willow.  
  
Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran, and Ayane felt a presence and all four stood up. "A card's here. It's getting stronger, too." Sakura said. She and the rest of the CCS gang walked sideways out of the bleachers and unto the far end of the field.  
  
In a flash, Harry saw the Snitch three inches in front of his face. He tried to grab it, but all he fisted out was air. Looking about frantically, he saw it, speeding under the Ravenclaw students' noses. "Harry!!! GET THE SNITCH!!" he whirled around to see Ayane 100 feet below, shouting.  
  
"What?" he swooped down to hear.  
  
"Remember when you told Ron you've been having a hard time with even seeing the Snitch?" said Sakura. "It's because of the Dash Card!"  
  
"Dash Card?"  
  
"Hai; it speeds up anything and anyone it would possess. The possessed thing would than be able to break sound barriers!! Please, catch it and give it to me! It's growing stronger by the second!"  
  
"I'll try," Harry said, turning his Firebolt around and sped upward. Now probably a few hundred feet above, and Gryffindor 100 to 90, Harry watched the whole field. The second he settled in the air, he heard a very faint, fast, misty, voice in his ears, chanting words he couldn't understand. At the same moment, Ayane gasped below.  
  
Harry saw the Snitch flying fast, at the Ravenclaw goalposts, and Cho, seeing him speed over from the other end of the field. Harry accelerated, heart beating fast, both teams at a tie that he had an urge to break. The Snitch zoomed far left, but Harry zoomed with it. He got closer and closer to it, hand stretched out, then out of no where-WHOOSH! A Bludger caught him off-course; he almost received a broken half of his rib cage and a smashed lung. The Snitch was at his right, streaking through the center field, and Harry followed, close behind. Cho tried to follow, but a Bludger almost gave her a gash and she was massaging her back from the wind impact.  
  
Harry streamed over to the bottom the Gryffindor goal posts, 150 to 120. The Snitch kept on slipping out of his sight due to distractions, but this was final. Harry accelerated up to 180 miles an hour, blurs of red and blue ignored in the corners of his eyes, roars of cheering from the sidelines filled his ears; he didn't care of that right now. The Snitch was right in front of him, and with his hand stretched out as long as his bones could go, he wrapped his fingers around it in a summersault.  
  
The crowd went wild and the commentary could barely be heard, but Harry, by the feel of the Snitch's wings swishing violently in his hand, he knew that this was the best Quidditch game he ever played.  
  
"Harry!" Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Ayane, and Tomoyo shouted, bringing Harry back to reality. He flew over to them. Sakura had her wand out and ready, so he thrust it into her free hand.  
  
"DASH; RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED!! DASH!" she chanted and in the light of her wand, the Snitch was separated with Dash, one inside a card, and the other in Sakura's hand. Madam Hooch and the rest the Gryffindor team rushed over to congratulate Harry's awesome of the Snitch. Madam Hooch let Sakura put the Snitch back into the chest, and all the Gryffindors went to the common room to celebrate. Ayane, however, stayed behind, and did not come to the common room until later that evening.  
  
------  
  
Ayane: Where'd I go?  
  
Myru: . The bathroom?  
  
Ayane: O.O;; THAT'S where I went?  
  
Myru: No, I just thought the rest of the readers, including you, would take a hint.  
  
Ayane: What hint?  
  
Myru: *sigh* Never mind. . .  
  
Ayane: Whatever. Ja né!! 


End file.
